Daily Facets
by Wordgawk
Summary: In Ikebukuro, the everyday can turn extraordinary for people because of the violent man Shizuo. His friends and Izaya, for instance. Yet, his actions affect another life he isn't aware of. Shizuo/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: A little idea snowballed into mass typing which led to a multi-chapter story. Funny how that can happen. **

**Please review if you read this story.  
**

* * *

Daily Facets

Chapter 1

"So good! Tasty! Try Russia Sushi."

"T-There's no better place to, um, spend a fantastic evening out..."

At Russia Sushi, the air was hot and the fish were jumping. Unfortunately, business was not as lively. Arisa Shigemitsu knew that before working here, but a job was a job. The owners, Simon and Dennis, seemed like good people which was the main reason she stayed.

She worked part-time. Arisa usually served food indoors. Simon got the idea to recruit her to assist in his advertising, too. A change of pace, he cheerily claimed when Arisa asked why she had to do it.

Getting strange stares and the frequent dodges from passersby didn't encourage her to drum up catchy phrases to call out.

Again, Simon insisted. Demanded, pretty much. Potential customers were afraid of him; they weren't afraid of her.

Thing was, Simon was getting her to shout random suggestions that were making her face turn red. She hated attracting unwanted attention, but here she was ironically doing it.

To top off her bad luck, her outfit was a bizarre mix of paint cans exploding over a dress. Splotches of neon colors adorned the fabric. Foil trim lined the hems of the sleeves and skirt and bulgy sequins were pasted all over. Arisa really appeared like a space alien. A frilly hat perched on her head with the same colorful theme.

Whoever made this uniform had no sense of style.

Arisa hoped she didn't have to wear this on a regular basis. She only started working here a week ago. Well, at least her dark hair stayed the same. She didn't feel like jazzing up her long hair in elaborate styles every time she worked.

Simon looked around for prospects. The black man handed a flyer to a graying elderly woman with glasses. "Lovely sushi to eat."

She peered at the paper and kept walking.

Simon nudged Arisa. She cleared her throat and said loudly, "Make your dreams come true and eat at Russia Sushi. The- The prices are amazing and sushi is-" -Arisa paused and he elbowed her again- "...it's sushilicious!"

When Arisa finished, she noticed a businessman coming up. She gave him a pamphlet. All she got in return was a pitying shake of his head, like she was wasting her breath.

Nodding in satisfaction, Simon praised her.

"We're not getting anyone and I'm saying more ridiculous things." That must've been the 60th "she's from outer space" expression she had received today.

"No, no, not true. You speak the truth. The sushi quite sushilicious. I should write that down."

"This is crazy!" Arisa blurted moodily without restraint.

Some passing walkers stared at her. Embarrassed, her eyes looked down at her heap of flyers.

A long afternoon stretched out before her.

* * *

Arisa was dragging her feet home as she walked from work. It was great being walking distance, but sometimes she wanted the option to instantly teleport from one place to the next. She was so tired that the mere act of putting one foot in front of the other was the toughest thing to do. Add carrying a big bag of belongings and Arisa was set to be extra lazy at home.

Ikebukuro was such an exciting area filled with tons of people and the hustle and bustle of the shopping life. Aside from traffic and city sounds, one strange noise that didn't seem to fit but did was loud crashing. Heavy objects would thud the pavement. Depending how close Arisa was to the source, she could almost feel the sound waves at her feet.

Arisa had occasionally wondered about what caused the racket. Rumors of gang members inhabiting there gave her caution. She didn't stray to those parts. She was left to imagine who caused the ruckus since she couldn't see.

Usually when she left Ikebukuro those harsh pounding noises faded to background and she thought nothing more of them. Today was different. The screeching and metallic whacking and clanging almost followed her trail home.

Was there such a thing as sound ghosts?

Well, Arisa could think about it later. The block of her apartment came into view and she began thinking up what order to do her eating, sleeping and bathing in.

Or concurrently. Eating in the bathtub was convenient.

That is, it should be if it weren't caving in due to a falling lamppost. Arisa gaped when the lamppost was joined by a huge block of-

Arisa squinted. Vending machine? Two of them? She began to sprint.

Flashes of dark colors whizzed by her overhead. Vulgar swearing coupled with the clash of metal resounded throughout the neighborhood. Haughty laughter accompanied the yelling. The sounds quickly faded towards Ikebukuro.

Arisa slowed at what was left of her apartment. She lived on the third floor which was the topmost. The stairs leading up to it were mangled. Crumbled like a crushed cardboard box was her side of the building. There wasn't anymore window as two huge, bulky vending machines had crashed through it like an interloper.

Covering her eyes, Arisa began wailing loudly. Rage flared in her veins, drowning out her sadness and despair.

She was going to find out who did this damage and make them pay dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Homeless. For a little while until she found a new place to settle in. Out of the tiny circle of friends who remotely had space, none could help her. Unwilling parents, partners who didn't want someone to interfere with their relationships.

Arisa didn't want to disrupt a family's home life by inconveniencing them. Asking had been a long shot. Her friends didn't exactly have ample space to invite someone new into their homes to stay for... however long. Days? Weeks?

Thank god she had bought insurance. Arisa had at least the things in her sack. It wasn't much, enough for a change in clothes and random toiletries. The most important thing was money. She could get by for a while.

She'd have to stock up on more essentials. Her bag had the randomness items: a Swiss army knife for emergencies, a lint roller, a toy squeeze pig, and a pin to name a few.

Where was she going to stay? Arisa pondered alternatives as she walked the streets to none other than Russia Sushi. She had spent all night roaming through various convenience stores and random shops opened late.

A hotel seemed the way to go for a couple days while Arisa figured out a better solution. Maybe one of her friends would change their minds and let her stay with them.

Morning had dawned. Arisa sighed heavily, forcing herself to brighten when she saw Simon's hulking figure in front of the restaurant. No work today. She had automatically taken herself here.

"Hello, Arisa. Enjoying your day off?" Simon waved as she walked up. He pretended to offer her a flyer. "Have sushi?"

Arisa couldn't turn down an advertisement for the very own restaurant she worked for. Enjoyment wasn't the word to explain her day; an expletive was more like it, but Arisa wouldn't voice it aloud. Too offensive.

"I have lots to do. See you later."

She continued on and for a block nothingness filled her mind. Too many confused and hectic and angry things to think about. She stood to the side of the sidewalk in front of a shop. Pulling out her phone, Arisa checked the time. Just past lunch. Breakfast she realized she hadn't eaten.

Arisa studied the places to eat around her and found a restaurant she heard had an edible breakfast line. She was about to sail in when she overheard furtive talking.

"Did you hear about the big fight yesterday?"

"You mean the neighborhood fight?"

Arisa lifted her head at hearing the conversation between two teenage guys moving on the sidewalk.

"...totally demolished..."

"...heard it was that punk Shizuo Heiwajima again..."

She vaguely recognized the name. Rumors floated around about this Shizuo picking fights and causing massive damage to the city because of his aggression. He haunted Ikebukuro, maybe a monster like the Headless Rider Arisa had heard about, too.

As Arisa turned the name over in her thoughts, her insides were torn between regret and revenge.

Outside, she debated where to go next when in the distance behind the district buildings a signpost flew.

It must've been her imagination.

A heavy crashing noise came from its direction. A block of some huge sort flung after the post.

Curiosity and a burning sensation in her stomach spurred her to head in the direction of the odd sights.

Fatigued from not getting any sleep last night, getting moving to a brisk pace took a few minutes.

The bumps and clangs of carnage grew louder as Arisa approached. Other folks watched the flying bins and city parts, but none attempted to near the chaos. Instead, they gossiped.

Arisa then heard it. The name of the man of destruction.

Arisa's feet suddenly found motivation to run.

When she reached the source of the fighting, she stopped. Gaped at the overturned cars and battered cracks in the roads.

Memorable yells that sounded exactly like the ones from yesterday during the accident could be heard. Arisa darted her gaze to find the owners.

Two men fought, one invariably angrier than the other from what comments she made out. Something about the fuse-lit man hating his nemesis's inaction.

The calmer of the two was dressed in black and had dark hair to match. The other had blond hair and wore some kind of suit. The suited man ripped out a wide bench from the sidewalk and Arisa understood he was the cause of her problems.

Rampaging shouts and crushing scenery ceased. The two men took a breather yet were vigilant, both sides glaring each other down.

There he was, Shizuo Heiwajima. The unbeatable smoker was down, slouching and gasping for air. She brandished the Swiss army knife from her bag. A wave of fury overtook her senses. Because of him, she lost everything!

She raced at him. Damn him for destroying her only residence!

He turned to her as her arm swung down hard from above. The sharp handle dug into her tight palm and the action of stabbing someone and drawing blood resonated reality in her mind.

Killing someone. A human. Ending a life.

Her terrified eyes widened. What was she about to do? She never wished to do anything like this. Fury spurred her on. She lost everything except this gnawing wrath. She couldn't stop now.

He was Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest. Nobody could stand up against him.

She was about to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shizuo spotted the flash of metal before instinctively drawing back a rolled fist to launch into the attacker's face. He had spun around and his arm was already swinging.

He knew he was a constant target and not just from Izaya. Shizuo recognized the killing aura from endless shady thugs and gangsters, the gleam of bloodlust and fancies of massive profit. The crazed passion was always the same, albeit with some variations in reasons people wanted his person.

The woman's countenance reeked of murderous will as she rushed him with her knife.

As the blade descended, he wryly thought, _Yeah, here we go again._

He afforded her one last look before knocking her out, expecting to see the wave of a killer's lust. A part of his routine. Shizuo loved the thrill.

The anger was there, all right. But as Shizuo's fist shotputted toward her face, a split second of unbridled doubt filled her eyes.

The uncertainty ticked something inside him. Her reaction was an odd emotion coming much, much too late in her attacking game. It caught him completely off-guard.

It wasn't part of his game.

Every fiber in his being screamed at him to stop.

He redirected his forward momentum to swing to her side instead of her head. The slice of blade scraped a furrow from his shoulder all the way down to his elbow. Dark red spurted down his arm, instantly dyeing the sleeve wet. He barely felt the pain.

What Shizuo felt was the large mass of human collapse at his feet. The girl stopped, sprawled on her side. Her catatonic state froze her.

"Ooh, another helper of mine?" jeered Izaya, who was happily perched on a fallen neon sign.

"Shut it." Shizuo spared a glance down in case she had a second wind, but she still lay there, blank eyes wide with shock. Her pocketknife loose in her hand.

"Well, I'll let you be. Our fight is supposed to be just that. Ours. Bye byyye!"

Shizuo threw a curse at Izaya's retreating back before he turned his full attention to the second assassin of his afternoon. Her blankness melted to confusion, which in turn, confused the hell out Shizuo.

Miffed at the change in his fighting plans, Shizuo moodily stomped on the flat blade and listened to the metal grate on the pavement. "What do I do with you, huh?" He wanted her input so he could figure her out.

The strange woman left the decision up to him when her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she stopped altogether.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that."

"It's logical."

Arisa groggily felt her eyes open at the sound of two males talking. She shifted to sit up, but found she already was. Arisa lifted her legs and arms and also found they were bound to a chair. And so was the rest of her.

A dream. Was she dreaming? Funny how a mundane living room was where she awoke. Wasn't she outside?

A black blur drifted in front of her. She started at seeing nightmares come true: the Headless Rider! He wasn't an urban legend, after all! Dressed neck-to-toe in fitted black with only a bright yellow helmet to hide the nothingness.

The figure leaned closer to her face and Arisa gasped.

What sort of weird hell had she gotten herself into?

"Wai, she's awake. Hi hi."

A young man with black hair and glasses sauntered over. Dressed in a clinically white lab coat, his informal demeanor didn't match his professional appearance.

Arisa tensed when he neared, shifting against the ropes.

"This is my home. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I'm tied to a chair." She made sure to point out the obvious.

The man looked sheepish. "Um, it's a precaution." Noticing Arisa's uneasy gaze on the figure dressed in black leather, he added, "Don't worry about Celty. She's a good one."

She? Arisa studied the ebony-dressed body and saw the ample chest and round hips. The Headless Rider was a woman.

"A-Are you really headless?" Arisa blurted out the question before she could hold herself back.

Celty's yellow helmet nodded.

"Can I see?" Arisa had to affirm whether she was really was in the afterlife or not.

There was a pause as Celty considered Arisa's request. Slowly, she grasped the helmet and it slid upwards.

Arisa gaped and took in a quaking breath. No head. Just a furl of ethereal, shadowy smoke.

Shock. What a start to her afterlife.

She was proud that she didn't scream.

A blond head swung down at an angle, almost nose-to-nose with her.

Now Arisa audibly yelped. Why did Shizuo Heiwajima have to be here?

Shizuo glared a few seconds more before backing up.

"How long have I been dead?" she asked nobody in particular.

"You're not dead." The chipper voice of the scientist told her. "I've made sure of that."

[Affirmative.] Celty flashed her phone text.

"Made sure?"

"I'm a doctor of sorts. I'm Shinra Kishitani. And that big lug over there is-"

"We've met," the tall man groused, his arms crossed over his chest. "For your information, I'm the reason you're not mobile right now."

[You don't tie up people like that. She's a girl!] Celty protested.

"She's a potential psychopath," countered Shizuo hotly.

"_She_ has a name which we've yet to find out." Shinra smiled at her. "Besides, her toy is taken away. She's fine."

Arisa wasn't going to use it again if she didn't have it any longer. That was good. The fact wouldn't convince everyone else, though.

"No, keep her tied up," Shizuo growled, but Shinra didn't listen as he unbound the ropes.

"Ooh, Shizu, I didn't know you were into _that_." Shinra began tee-heeing in an almost perverted manner. A simultaneous jab came from Shizuo and Celty to his stomach.

Arisa stared at a hanging painting on the wall, something with mixed colors that resembled space. "I'm Arisa Shigemitsu."

"I'm Shinra. You've met Celty and Shizuo."

"You are all friends?" How did a destroyer like Shizuo gain any friends? The knowledge and meeting the rampaging Shizuo firsthand puzzled her.

Her wondering made her inadvertently look at Shizuo, though she wasn't directly asking him. Shizuo nodded.

Since she was still alive, her situation remained the same as before. Hotel stay.

She shot a quick glare to Shizuo, who raised a wondering brow at her negative response. Arisa ignored him and stood up from the chair. Her body had numbed from the lack of blood circulation and she stretched. Doing so, a sweep of dizziness overcame her.

Celty looped an arm around her waist before Arisa knew she had stumbled. Physical contact with a supernatural being felt very uncomfortable despite being told Celty was not evil.

In Arisa's haste, she backed up out of Celty's hold and bumped the chair. Her arms flailed to grab purchase as she reeled backwards. From behind, another set of arms seized her shoulders. Arisa winced at the unusually tight squeeze and looked up to find Shizuo.

The awkward feeling of being held again intensified. This man she tried to kill a short while ago. He could have done the same just now, crushed her throat and have been done with her. She pulled away.

[Do you feel ok?] Celty asked.

"I'm fine. I sat for too long." Arisa's stomach took this chance to rumble audibly, adding another point to her statement.

Shinra scrutinized her face. "You didn't eat today, did you? Of course you won't feel good."

Arisa didn't reply. Her empty stomach made it clear.

He studied her, then Shizuo. "Do you two want to eat with us?"

[I can make something fast so you don't wait long,] Celty offered. [Soup and sandwiches?]

Sparkles of enthusiasm lit Shinra's eyes. "Yes, yes! You two must stay. Celty's sandwiches are the cutest. She's really good at them now!"

" 'Now?' " Arisa and Shizuo dubiously said together.

[Human cuisine was a mystery to me at the start,] Celty hesitantly admitted. She perked. [But I'm starting off small and working my way up to real dinners. Shinra approves.]

Unheard of as it was for a dullahan to cook, Arisa sensed Celty had real zest for creating meals. She did it solely for Shinra. "You like cooking for him, don't you?"

Flustered, Celty stammered, [N-Not really.]

Arisa didn't believe her and neither did Shizuo when Arisa took a sidelong glance.

[I'll get started.] Celty abruptly ended her end of the conversation and sped out of the living room.

Shinra used doey eyes after her. "I'll help. You two relax here. Go out on the balcony and soak in some sun."

Arisa paused, uneasy about being around this gangster alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shizuo helped himself to daylight and went to slide open the glass balcony door. He stepped out and gazed at the cityscape. A lone chair was on the side, but he didn't use it. Arisa stared at it, wishing she didn't have to go out.

With Arisa continuing to stand there in the living room and not outside, Shizuo glimpsed over his shoulder at Arisa, silently inviting her to join him.

He probably wouldn't do anything with his friends around. Maybe.

She stood beside him, her back rigid.

"Why don't you sit?"

Arisa was surprised to hear Shizuo talk. She figured he would give her nothing but silence after her assassination attempt. Though she felt a little woozy and could use the seat, she didn't want to deprive someone else of it. "I'm fine."

He reached into his inside pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. A stick clamped between his teeth. "You must be tired if you didn't eat anything today, right?"

She blinked, not at all expecting Shizuo to behave any way else but violent. Arisa took him up on his suggestion. When her lethargic muscles sunk into the cushion, she realized Shizuo was right.

Shizuo reached into his vest for a lighter. He was about to flick the lid open when he lifted it at her. "Do you mind?"

Arisa shook her head. She assumed Shizuo would have lit up regardless of who was around. "We're outside. Go ahead."

A draft of smoke hung in the air before a cool breeze carried it away. The homes were pretty unlively with people at school and work. Spring had arrived and greenery began to sprout around town. The wind still carried the lingering chill of winter's last breath.

Maybe it was due to her mixed reactions towards Shizuo, but Arisa had no idea what to talk about. It wasn't everyday she casually conversed with gangsters. She did, after all, expect to be dead after their encounter in Ikebukuro.

From her vantage point slightly behind Shizuo she raised a brow at his back. Why didn't he finish her off? He would have pummeled the guy he fought with to death.

While she drummed up an illuminating topic she watched Shizuo's profile as he smoked. Quiet like this, he appeared like a normal guy. He was handsome, she had to admit. She thought Shinra was too, in his own intellectual way. Arisa bet Celty was pretty in her past. If she did have a head, that is.

Arisa noted the neat and trim bartender clothes Shizuo wore. A peculiar outfit for such a rogue.

"Did you finish work when you came by Shinra's place?" Arisa found some topic of conversation.

Shizuo paused. "Sort of."

"So you know your tricks around vodka and whiskey, huh?"

He frowned peculiarly at her. "What?"

"You're a bartender, right? Mix a lot of types of drinks."

A wry grin ghosted on his lips and his face relaxed to an effacing look. "I do know my way around booze, yes."

On impulse, Arisa quipped, "Make a drink sometime. Let's see how good you are."

Shizuo appraised her. "Legal age, are you?"

Arisa always got carded when she stepped foot into bars. "Most certainly past that, yes."

He turned halfway, his hand with his smoke resting on the railing. "Same here. Naturally, heh. What about you? Work?"

Arisa nodded. "Started a new job recently. It's better than my old one. Can't say I make tons of money, but..."

Icy suspicion melted what little amnesty had been in Shizuo's expression. "So taking a bounty on my head nets you more cash?"

A humiliated blush heated her face. She absolutely wasn't thinking about how much money Shizuo was worth. Back there, Arisa wanted... she hated how...

She was burning, words she couldn't get out jumbling in her head. So Arisa just stared at the rising greyness from the tip of his cigarette.

"Apparently, I'm worth a lot. You've gotta fight through hell to get me, though." Shizuo's tone was taking on a mocking edge, like he dared her.

Arisa wasn't going to assault him with sharp objects again. He had comrades; they would back him up definitely if he came after her. "I won't."

"Hmm?" Shizuo pretended not to hear her.

She glared at him. "I said I won't fight you."

"My body is worth twice as much alive, did you know that? My heart pumps and my value goes up. Everyone takes a crack at me."

Is that what he wanted? He was goading her, but Arisa couldn't let his taunts go. She made a lame mistake and Shizuo wasn't letting her forget. Arisa clenched her fists.

"Serious killers would think being alone with me is a great opportunity. No witnesses." Shizuo was provoking her to do exactly what she told herself she refused to do.

"What, money isn't good enough for you? Perhaps... me, then?" Shizuo leaned his weight on one hip, the end of his long belt peeking out beneath the hem of his vest. A seductive lilt to his deep voice. "I'm honored. You could have told me from the start."

Shizuo went too far. If a battle was what he wanted, then-

Arisa leaped up before she could stop herself. One of her rounded fists aimed for his face. Shizuo easily dodged it. Arisa swung again. Shizuo gripped her hand this time, grinning wildly.

Arisa tried to break free, then remembered she had a free arm. It whipped up towards his neck. Shizuo blocked it, then grabbed her second striking arm. Arisa lifted her leg to swing for his crotch when what little reserve strength she had gave out. Her already wobbly legs collapsed.

Shizuo crouched to catch her. He grunted as her weight pulled hard at his arms. He lowered her carefully.

Arisa's cheeks flared hot at falling for his stupid taunts.

Shizuo smirked. The tip of his dropped cigarette glowed on the floor.

"Y'know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Very funny." She pushed her hair out of her face, catching her breath. Stupid score number two.

Shizuo didn't move, letting her lean on him. His face hovered above hers. "You don't learn, do you? Eat first, fight me after."

Shizuo knew she only swiped at him because he riled her up enough. She didn't want to say anything else to feel more foolish and avoided his gaze.

"Maybe I should've kept you tied up," Shizuo drawled in a low tone. His olive irises bored straight at her.

Arisa wondered if her pounding heart meant she was offended if his statement was a come-on. Wondered why she warmed so.

It was just attention. She tried to ignore his body heat and the scent of smoke and pushed herself up. She was moving to rise, but Shizuo wasn't releasing her arm.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making you sit here until Shinra and Celty bring us food."

"Heiwa-"

"Nuh-uh. Sit or I will knock you out."

With Shizuo's superhuman strength threatening to dislocate body parts, Arisa could do nothing else but settle down almost right in his lap.

She listened to him again. Only because she was hungry and tired. Arisa forgot she didn't sleep yesterday. She was tired _and_ wired. She rubbed her face.

When it was apparent Arisa was sitting without fuss, Shizuo released her and reached for his fallen menthol stick. He didn't budge from his position.

There she was, sitting in silence once again with a gangster who was starting to seem less and less like one. Unlike a scant few minutes ago, now Arisa somehow got ordered not to leave from her spot which had to be between Shizuo's legs.

If awkwardness was what she felt before, it amplified when she heard the sounds of plates and Shinra's loud chattering from inside.

The voice inside her warned that Shizuo Heiwajima meant big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was one failed attempt at Shizuo's life that he took the most entertainment from yet. Who knew assassins could be anything else but money-grabbers?

Shizuo knew Arisa wasn't a true hunter, planning his demise. He wouldn't have carried her here if she were.

After Arisa passed out, he left her. Actually began walking away without looking back.

But he did once. His mind's eye retained a snapshot of her frozen expression. Shizuo couldn't drive it away.

So he picked her up and resumed walking.

Arisa was plain. While that desciption could have been construed as someone boring, Shizuo didn't think so. He preferred simplicity over the glamorized girls trolling Ikebukuro with their layers of eyeshadow and hip dress codes that updated every other hour.

"Can I ask something?" Shizuo said with sudden humorless intent, wanting to find out something.

"Sure."

"What do you have against me?"

Arisa stiffened, unwilling to answer. As if adding it would persuade her to confess, Shizuo continued, "I won't hold your reason against you."

"You nailed it before. All about the money." Arisa stated her reason coolly.

Shizuo had come across many pathological liars during his bodyguard outings with Tom. While Shizuo couldn't claim to be an expert at distinction, he could at least detect a lie with fair accuracy. A lie, or a partial one, was being thrown into his face.

He wasn't going to press the issue, so he shrugged.

"Sorry for the wait, you guys!" Shinra bounded over to the porch. He skidded to a halt at seeing his guests sitting on the floor so close to one another. "What's going on?"

Celty's helmet popped up from behind Shinra. Arisa nervously sat up so straight her posture would make any parent proud.

Shizuo relieved her from straining a muscle when he shifted to stand. As he did, he inhaled the faintest of sweet almonds. He had smelled it earlier, but dismissed it as Celty's cooking. Maybe the aroma was part of Celty's experimentation with sandwiches -Shizuo secretly hoped not from Shinra's horror stories of test-testing awful meals- but all he knew was he liked it.

"So what's on the menu?" Shizuo asked his friends as everyone gathered around the small dining table where a big plate of sandwiches and bowls of soup were set. The plate had a foot high stack of sandwiches.

"Celty did want to practice..." Shinra said when he caught Shizuo and Arisa's baffled faces.

[For sandwiches you can pick from ham, peanut butter, and vegetables. The soup is miso soup.] Celty pulled out a chair for Arisa. Shinra did the same for Shizuo.

"What a choice!" Arisa leaned in to peer at the carefully sliced bread. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said elaborate sandwiches, Shinra."

Shizuo saw what she meant. The sandwiches were sliced in star and circle shapes.

"I got carried away with shape ideas." Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, dig in, everyone!"

There was pause when everyone but Celty had taken a sandwich. Celty had hopeful anticipation as her hands clasped together.

Shizuo was about to bite into his ham sandwich when an old story Shinra told him about Celty and ham entered his thoughts. Celty couldn't screw up something as simple as a plain ham sandwich? Shinra understood the reason for Shizuo's hesistation and just grinned at him.

"You better have heartburn medicine," Shizuo grumbled half seriously, not really wanting to be.

"In the kitchen, ready and waiting- ow!" Shinra's smugness wiped off when Celty swatted his shoulder.

Shinra wasn't telling him how the food turned out, but Arisa was. She had finished a quarter of her sandwich and almost as much soup before she began blushing. "I love peanut butter."

That was enough convincing for Shizuo. He chomped down. His tastebuds cheered and he kept shoveling in the food.

Celty bounced a little in her seat and when Shinra nodded in approval on his sandwich, she was practically floating in joy.

Shizuo couldn't recall the last opportunity he had when he simply sat and caught up on current events with his friends. Mainly the whos and whats of Ikebukuro's happenings. Catching up with Celty and Shinra typically meant passing snippets of conversation while on the street or with Shizuo rampaging in Shinra's home while getting patched up from his fights.

Arisa didn't contribute much as she was busy making up for missed breakfast. Shizuo thought she must have been following along pretty well because she nodded at consistent intervals.

The meal passed nicely. Shizuo's belly was full and he felt a lot calmer than he had when he came here. Almost too calm, which was both foreign and eerie, like Shizuo wasn't really inhabiting his own body.

After everyone ate, Arisa volunteered to bring the dishes to the kitchen. The hosts told her leaving them was fine, but Arisa insisted. Celty helped.

_She's so sweet,_ Shinra mouthed to Shizuo as the girls brought the dishes in.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Yeah, yeah, Celty was the best. He knew Shinra's gusto for the dullahan.

_I meant Arisa, _Shinra clarified when he saw Shizuo's lackluster gesture.

The one facial expression of Shinra's that crazed Shizuo to the bones was this unreadable look that could be seriousness but could just as easily mean a good tease. Normally, Shizuo got the gist in the tone of Shinra's words, but since Shinra was silent, Shizuo couldn't tell.

The ladies returned and Shinra stared meaningfully at Shizuo. "Why don't you walk Arisa home?"

Arisa wore the strangest expression, like she was punched in the gut. Arisa must really despise him, but why?

[Be a gentleman. She'll love you for it.] Celty's screen was tilted so only Shizuo could read it.

_What was wrong with these guys? Celty too?_ Shizuo cleared his throat. "If it's on my way back."

Twin stares of pity pinned Shizuo. Shizuo ignored the lovebirds. It wasn't like he personally offered to take Arisa home.

"You don't have to." Arisa pardoned him from Shinra's suggestion. "I've got to pick up some things in town." She thanked Celty and Shinra for the snack. She barely glanced in Shizuo's direction as she went to the front entrance.

Apparently, she didn't need the escort.

[Oh, wait Arisa. You forgot your bag.] Celty held out the stuffed shoulder bag. [It's so full.]

"Lots of sales. What can a girl do but buy?" Arisa laughed. It sounded nervous. Meeting Celty usually did that, but wasn't Arisa used to her? They were chummy enough on their way to the kitchen a moment ago.

Shizuo slipped on his shoes and was out the door with her, too. Tom and he were going to meet about now, anyway. "Hey..."

Arisa ignored Shizuo, instead checking her cell phone.

Shizuo felt miffed. What got into her? "I've got to go to town, myself. I'll walk you there."

Arisa pressed a couple buttons. "...all right."

Shizuo and Arisa walked side by side. Nothing was said between them. Shizuo had the feeling Arisa keeping quiet was by choice. Well, whatever suited her. He liked the silence.

The wind shifted. The sweetness of almonds surrounded him.

Shizuo felt an automatic smile. Definitely Arisa.

Reaching Ikebukuro, A group of three little boys were tossing two unopened soda cans to each other, laughing as they played a game.

"You're it!"

The kid without a can, a scrawny boy, grabbed the can from his friend on his left and cracked it open. Pressurized foam shot outwards and everyone jumped back.

Everyone but Arisa, who was nearest them. Fizzy pop misted her hair and shirtfront.

Arisa's face scrunched with dismay and she groaned. She didn't yell at them, just wiped a hand over her stained clothes.

Shizuo saw her misery and stopped to roar at them. "Morons! What the hell are you doing?"

The offender of soda spray immediately began crying. "I-It was a game! I didn't mean it!"

"Don't you see other people around ya?" Shizuo stomped over and shook the kid by the shoulders. "Are you blind?"

The boy's friends began to freak out, huddling behind him.

Arisa had major willpower because she resisted the urge to verbally let loose. She tugged on Shizuo's arm. "Hey, don't worry. It's washable."

The kids took Arisa's interference to make a dash. They took off, away from the scary tall man.

"Hey, get back here!" Shizuo stomped his foot. Rude brats.

Arisa stepped in front of him to keep him from chasing after them. "It's ok, Heiwajima."

"Ok? They didn't apologize." He was frowning in their direction.

Onlookers were looking at them, but Shizuo didn't care.

Arisa shifted from foot to foot. "I should clean up. Bye."

Shizuo couldn't rage further since Arisa was leaving so abruptly. "Oh, uh, yeah. Bye."

They didn't say anything about seeing each other in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Arisa's home life was not routine like the week before, the rest of her schedule was. Working, dining, shopping, sleeping. Rinse and repeat.

She didn't realize how badly she missed having a set place of familiarity to come home to every night. The hotel room she stayed at was little more than a threadbare bed and dusty curtains over the windows. Cheap it was, but definitely not cozy or inviting in the slightest.

Still, Arisa hung in there and that was all she could do.

The blindingly distasteful fabric of a worker's uniform reminded her of more than one way to put up with nuisances. Arisa had to thank working the evening shift today since it meant her uniform was less conspicuous than during her day shifts.

Not to everybody's eyes, anyway. The whinny of Celty's motorbike raced past the shop. The curt nod she gave her and Simon happened so fast that Arisa wasn't sure it truly happened.

This city had many moments like that.

"We've gotten more business since we hired you," Simon commented during an extra slow time in their Russia Sushi promoting.

"That's nice of you to say." Arisa highly doubt this hideous outfit attracted customers into the restaurant. Repelling was more like it, but she wasn't about to say it.

Simon's straight teeth gleamed at her when he beamed. "No, no, really. I count. Customers even ask about you after your shift is over."

True or not, Simon was a kind fellow. "I'll bet the takeout orders have flown out the door, huh?"

"People remember the unusual. Sushi good?" Simon held out a flyer to a passing couple.

He had a point. Heiwajima, for instance. A bartender with the most vicious violent streak she had ever encountered in a human being.

As if her musing had drawn him, Simon's standard greeting changed. "Hey-o, Shizu-o. Tom."

Strolling along the walkway was Shizuo wearing tinted glasses and another man with brown hair and a matching suit. They stopped at seeing Simon.

"Yo." Shizuo lifted a hand in greeting. Tom did the same.

"Business booming as always?" Tom asked Simon.

"More so after this young lady joined us."

The guys looked over at her. Arisa's face heated. Fantastic. Someone she was acquainted with was seeing her wear this ridiculous dress and hat.

Shizuo blinked in acknowledgment and scanned her up and down. Arisa turned even warmer at his staid observing gaze.

"Nice color coordination you've got there." His sarcasm was not lost on her.

"It's an acquired taste, Heiwajima." Agreeing how completely right he was in front of a boss wasn't the best plan.

"You've met?" Simon sounded pleased. "This world can always use more friendships."

Friendship with an overanxious bartender? Arisa didn't reply. Neither did Shizuo.

"Oh, so this is Arisa." Tom held out his hand for her to shake. "Shizuo told me about you."

Another person who heard the stupidity that was her trying to kill Shizuo? She didn't want to advertise her moment of lunacy around. "Nice to meet you." She shook Tom's hand.

"He told me your run-in with him was most thrilling."

There was an adjective she didn't associate with their first meeting.

"I never said that," Shizuo grumbled. Then to Arisa, he added, "He's a liar."

"I am not." Tom began laughing, almost affectionately. "Shizuo's the liar."

"No, I'm the guy who sorts out the liars for you."

"Ok, then." Tom directed to Arisa, "I'm the liar for calling Shizuo one."

Shizuo held back a smirk and pushed up his glasses. As Arisa eyed them, she felt they had a similar camaraderie much like Shinra and Shizuo had.

Arisa grew confused. "What did you mean by you 'sort out the liars'?"

"I'm part of a collection agency," Tom explained. "Shizuo makes sure I stay in one piece when I go out."

Shizuo wasn't a gangster but a bodyguard? His bartender suit made even less sense than before.

Not that she was going to complain about his attire.

Simon pointed at the top flyer in Shizuo's hands. "Friendships are best on a full stomach."

Arisa didn't know how she did it, but she pitched in, "The sushi is fresh and cheap."

Tom began snickering. Shizuo's mouth widened and he said, "You sound just like ol' Simon."

"I must be doing a good job." Arisa arched her head towards the tall, dark-skinned man. "Right?"

"What do you say, gentlemen? Prove the lady right?" Simon wiggled his thick brows.

Tom nudged Shizuo.

Shizuo nodded, drifting past the promoters to the door. His quick tap on her shoulder as he went by her was encouraging. "Good luck."

Tom joined him and began discussing their meal choices. Arisa's surprised gaze lingered on their backs before they disappeared.

* * *

A deep yawn escaped Arisa as she traveled to her rented room for the day. She listlessly walked along the mostly empty streets. Ending up at the park, she dropped down at the edge of the huge fountain. She wanted to sit after standing for so many hours. She listened to the sounds of rushing water and closed her eyes. Just for a minute.

"Hello there, little bird."

A smooth voice greeted her. Arisa opened her eyes. Ahead of her was a dark-haired man, dressed in equally dark clothing. His tone was pleasant enough, but the predatory edge to it caused Arisa to be guarded. He seemed familiar, but Arisa couldn't place him.

He didn't seem put off by her reticence. "Out late, aren't you?"

"And you? Don't you have something better to do?"

The man shrugged. "I thought speaking with you was worth the effort."

Arisa stood and began walking past the odd stranger. What was she doing, moping around here of all places at night?

What the man said next stopped her.

"I understand you met Shizuo Heiwajima. Threatened his life."

Arisa took a good look at him, straining to see his face in the darkness. Saw the callous smirk and narrowed eyes.

She remembered. He was the one who fought Shizuo when she interrupted their fight. "I did. Why do you care?"

"All you need to do is tell me why you want to kill him."

"He took away something of mine a couple days ago." She didn't intend to elaborate.

"A couple days ago?" A puzzled frown crossed his face. A smile then crept onto his lips, a conniving one. "I see."

Arisa continued to move past the stranger.

"I'm Izaya. I'm sure I can help with your problems." He hopped over beside her ear and whispered, "Destruction of personal property, mayhaps?"

Heart pounding at hearing Izaya state her predicament, Arisa stared at him. How did he know her place was destroyed if she hadn't told anyone about it? "How could you possibly help me?"

"Shizuo shouldn't be allowed to get away with what he's done, right?" Izaya's intense gaze, filled with his own wishes, chilled Arisa. Izaya did speak the truth. Why should Shizuo not have to suffer from what he did? If Arisa couldn't take him out herself, maybe...

Having piqued her interest, Izaya tilted his head. "Let's talk somewhere privately, shall we? My proposal to you. Nothing more and nothing less."

The chance to exact payback compelled her to hear him out. Arisa nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The week went on, as days tended to do that. The sun was halfway setting when Celty had finished an errand for Shinra. Being a courier meant many busy nights, but surprisingly, tonight was not.

She saw Shizuo on the sidewalk. A cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth. He nodded when he saw her approach on her bike.

"Hey, Celty." Shizuo waved.

[You seem energetic.] It was true. Shizuo had been attempting to perfect the art of smoke rings before she came up.

"Really?" Case in point when he blew out a wiggly ring into the air.

[Did something good happen?] When it came to Shizuo, Celty felt inclined to find out.

Shizuo nodded. "Tom and I wrangled a payment from a guy who withered by my glare alone. I didn't even have to raise my hand."

Amused at Shizuo's proud puff of his chest, Celty patted his shoulder in congratulations. She knew exhibiting violence wasn't Shizuo's preferred choice of persuasion. The fisticuffs came with the job.

[Success! Your day went well.]

Shizuo's forehead wrinkled in spite of Celty's praise and he glanced at her arm.

[That didn't make your day?] Maybe Izaya met him afterwards.

"No, it did," he replied rather absently. No mention of Izaya, so perhaps not. He nibbled on the end of his cigarette. "I just remembered I told someone else about a job well done, too."

[Not Tom?]

"Nope."

Now Celty was really getting interested. If it wasn't for business...

Not atypical for someone who prided her head, Celty wished she had the broad range of human facial expressions to use. Playful teasing would be her choice for this instance. [Rea-lly? Who?]

Celty waited expectantly for an illuminating answer, but it wasn't forthcoming. Shizuo kept wordlessly smoking.

[Tell me, tell me!] His meaningful -it had to be- silence made her egg him on.

"Are you bored?"

[Absolutely.] Even though Celty wasn't. [Was it a girl?]

In addition to puffing on his smoke, Shizuo turned his head away.

Celty got him. He had to look back at her to read her question. [Was it Arisa?]

Shizuo chomped harder on his cigarette. "Yeah. I saw her at work."

[Russia Sushi, right?] At seeing the dead giveaway on Shizuo's face, Celty added, [It's hard to miss her in that adorable outfit.]

" 'Adorable?' " Shizuo repeated in incredulous belief, but he reddened slightly at Celty's chosen adjective, nonetheless.

[You think so?] Celty appended an extra large wink to the end of her sentence.

"You're as bad as Shinra, you know?" Shizuo tossed his partly burned smoke into his cigarette case and pocketed it. "She was passing out flyers and it reminded me of all those crappy jobs I had to do before being a bodyguard."

[Right.]

"Being employed at Simon's restaurant isn't bad. I mean, Simon's a good guy and isn't some scum of a manager. It's just... I watch Arisa standing out in the rain and sun day in and out whenever I pass by with Tom to go to the office. I keep telling her to keep doing a great job. I feel like an idiotic answering machine, playing the same message, but I can't stop."

Shizuo was about to continue, but Celty leaning very close to his face caused him to cut off. He backed up a step. "W-What?"

Celty would be grinning from ear to ear if she could. [You called her Arisa. I haven't heard you say it.]

The last rays of the dwindling sun caught Shizuo's blush. "Everyone has a name."

[What do you think of her?]

Shizuo stared at Celty's screen. It took a long moment for him to compose a response. "She hates me, but I think of her. Is that screwed up or what?"

[Hates you? What makes you say it?]

Shizuo took in a deep breath. He struggled to find the right words. "Sometimes she'll look at me like I'm a disgusting person. It happens so fast I almost don't catch it. Then we might talk for a bit and everything's all right. I even forget about those weird looks. It could be my imagination." Shizuo sighed. "I'm reading way too much into all this, huh?"

Celty studied her friend. Saw the crease of his brows and the thin line of his mouth. [If something is important to you, it must not be nothing.]

Shizuo still had distraction on his face. He rubbed his neck, mumbling, "I want to do something, but I don't know what yet."

Celty's hand lightly squeezed his shoulder again. He would figure out a solution.

Shizuo, though preoccupied with possibilities and worries, smiled back.

* * *

Fruitful. Today had been absolutely fruitful. Izaya gaily hummed as he keyed the lock to his apartment. The information business was booming and his tactfully placed tips for a specially touchy client netted him abundant praise, as Izaya had expected.

His lights were on, but it came as no surprise to him. He had a guest; an important guest. Izaya hung up his coat and twirled into his living room.

The TV was on and his lovely guest sat on the couch. Izaya knew he would be ignored.

But not tonight. He wanted to share his good news. He bounded over to the couch and met his stubborn visitor at eye level. He dropped a quick, uncharacteristic kiss on her cheek. The unexpected greeting startled her enough to finally stare at him.

Izaya grinned at having got her attention. "I'm home, Arisa-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shinra stretched as he roamed Ikebukuro. He was proud of himself. He had sat at his desk typing out a lengthy report on his latest surgery for hours and pulled himself out of his chair long enough to get a good look outside and see the sun was still in the sky.

He insisted Celty join him, but she was glued to the TV screen. Some special about discerning colors of aliens and their powers. Shinra knew disrupting her would just result in an argument and a high likelihood of a blunt object being thrown at his cranium.

"Whew, I have been cooped up inside the house lately," Shinra spoke aloud. "What should I do?"

Shinra adjusted his frames when he saw a young woman come out of the shop to his right. She wore a simple dress that ended at the knees.

Recognizing her, he waved emphatically. "Hi hi, Arisa!"

Confusion crossed Arisa's face when she searched for the source of the greeting. Spotting Shinra, she smiled and waved back. She walked over. "Hi, Shinra. Nice to see you."

For someone who tried to murder Shizuo, this girl was certainly not the assassin Shizuo had first made her to be. When Shizuo had burst into his home the first thing he demanded was Shinra find a length of rope to tie up the dangerous woman.

That was, after Shizuo asked him to fix her up.

Shinra, now seeing Arisa's round eyes and hearing her friendly greeting, merely grinned in amusement to himself. Shizuo was so considerate, no matter what kind of front he put up. "Are you out shopping?"

"A little. I'm glad I ran into you. Do you have a minute?"

"I have at least eight."

"I was wondering if you still have my pocketknife? The one I had when we met."

Why would Arisa want it again? Then again, he had no business keeping something which wasn't his. "I do. Actually..." Shinra dug his hands into his coat pockets. He had meant to empty them. Let's see... pen, glasses wipe... He rummaged until his hand closed on a hard, flat object.

He paused, changing his mind, and took out another flat object from his pocket. He flipped open his cell phone. "Hold on, I've got a call." Shinra held the phone to his ear, pretending to take his call. He studied Arisa as he spoke.

"Hi, Shizuo." Her gaze flickered immediately to his face at the name.

"You've gotten into another fight? Is it bad? Ow, pipe to the ribs?"

Arisa stayed silent, biting her lip.

"Any open wounds? Heavy blood loss? From the forehead? Oh, you were struck in the head."

Arisa's eyes widened. At catching Shinra's stare, she quickly wiped her face of shock and glanced elsewhere.

Shinra nodded to himself. He understood. He got his facts. "Well, ok, if you're all right. Come by if anything persists. Bye." The phone shut and he slipped it into his pocket.

"Shizuo injured himself," he lightly told Arisa as if she hadn't overheard.

"Is he walking?" Arisa wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Yes. He said he's in one piece."

"He's tough, isn't he?"

"Indeed."

Arisa didn't add anything else, only looked off in the distance.

Shinra made up his mind. His fingers tightened around the folded pocketknife in his coat. He held it out to Arisa, who finally gazed at him. "Here. I cleaned it for you."

Arisa lowered her eyes to the weapon. There was a small hesitation before she claimed it. "Thanks. You don't know how messy I get when I open mail without this thing."

Shinra had chosen and listening to Arisa, he wanted to stick with his belief. "Also good for stubborn stickers."

"I should go. Thanks." Arisa left.

Arisa had compassion. She wouldn't harm anyone.

For Shizuo's sake, this is what Shinra believed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A metal key clicked in a polished deadbolt lock and Arisa pushed opened a front door which didn't lead to a stuffy and dust-filled room.

The modern surroundings met Arisa's sight. Clean air entered her lungs. Home, sweet temporary home.

Entering, the silence indicated she was alone. It was welcome since it meant Arisa had some time to herself to think before the other patron of this apartment came.

Eager for a shower in a bathroom which the linger of mold didn't assault her nose, Arisa went to her overstuffed sack of possessions and fetched fresh clothes.

Stepping back out and cutting through the living room to the bathroom, Arisa surveyed the room. Glass-topped dining table, polished chrome handles, a statue of some Picasso-like design in the corner.

Izaya Orihara liked sterile designs.

In the bathroom Arisa sunk into a tub of hot soapy water.

She must have been crazy to accept the devil's offer. Free accommodations for her in exchange for details about her dealings with Shizuo. Accommodations and a surefire chance to end Shizuo's life.

Arisa covered her face with a steaming washcloth. She was suspicious at the start; what if he was unscrupulous towards her? What if he tricked her later and demanded payment for her stay?

But Izaya understood that much. He gave her a spare key. Showed her around his company's workplace. Shared his excitement in his role of the economy that was the information trekking and swapping business. Arisa saw his prowess and how lucrative his position was. Not once did he shoot her with a look that resembled a pass. In his office, he looked more dotingly at his chess board than at her.

To top things off, Izaya even offered to take care of the technicalities of her destroyed home. He loved the nitty and gritty of complexities. He believed he could find something salvageable.

Unable to resist the chance she failed to take when she caught Shizuo in Ikebukuro, Arisa agreed. Shizuo would get what he deserved.

Grateful to take a bath, Arisa let the hot water of her cloth sink into her pores.

A brush of air cooled her damp skin when she stilled.

Instantly, her head sprung up. Izaya rested his hip against the open doorway with a smirk.

"Izaya!" Arisa shrieked and covered her chest.

"You really are in your own world." Izaya's lazy droll matched his body language. "Did you hear the multiple knocks?"

"What are you doing in here?" Arisa's face grew as warm as the water she sat in.

Slipping farther into the bathroom without permission, Izaya crossed over to the sink on the other side. "Saying hello since you couldn't hear me from outside."

"Get out!"

"Touchy." He opened one of the many sink drawers and searched in it. Dismayed, he shut it, then opened a cupboard and studied its contents. He rummaged for a pill bottle and palmed it.

Arisa gritted her teeth, waiting for Izaya to leave. He returned to the door and she sighed in relief. Halfway through, he detoured right to the edge of the tub. Arisa spun around and faced the tiles. She gritted her teeth.

Izaya didn't say anything. Only stood there, his dark shadow looming. Arisa heard him cackle, a short and bemused burst.

The click of the door met Arisa's ears. A quick peek over her shoulder showed her the empty bathroom.

* * *

Arisa had created an impressive checklist of swear words she wanted to unleash on Izaya when she emerged from the bathroom.

Fuming, she saw Izaya seated on a stool at the kitchen counter. His chin propped in his hand and he sipped a mug. Next to it sat the small bottle he had taken out of the bathroom.

She stomped over to him. "What were you doing walking in on me?"

He carefully turned towards her. His mouth curved up. "Oh? Are you still cross about it? I told you before, I have no interest in your physical features."

Flaring at his nonchalant attitude, Arisa frowned. "It's not the point. You don't walk in on someone taking a bath! It's rude and inappropriate."

She awaited a proper explanation, but Izaya absently continued watching her. Upon closer inspection, his gaze was slightly disoriented. Her line of vision flickered to the pill bottle.

In spite of her prickly feelings about the incident, she found herself asking, "You feeling ok?"

Izaya shrugged. "Headache." Interest leaned his shoulder forward. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Arisa said nothing. She was, but she couldn't keep up her tirade when there were painkillers on the table.

Izaya's dark eyes roamed over her face. A stretch of muteness lapsed. He murmured, "You're interesting."

She shrugged as he had just did.

"If you want to call for takeout you can." Arisa had eaten out since Izaya's food choices were less than ideal. Every other consumable she pawed through the fridge was bitter.

Paying for her meals was part of his generosity. Or his plans. She didn't know which result was worse for her, fake generosity or being a guinea pig for a scheme of his.

She checked an overhead clock on the wall. Evening wasn't late. "I'll buy groceries."

Izaya then surprised Arisa. "I'll go with you."

Arisa couldn't argue with him.

* * *

Empty.

Shizuo glared into his forlorn cigarette carton as if doing so would magically fill it up. It didn't fail that his biggest nicotine craving hit and he couldn't do anything except drag his lazy ass to the shop for a new box.

Maybe he was too moody over the loss of an instant satisfaction. The salesclerk's tight smile and shaking hands when handing back his change tipped him off.

The world seemed better as Shizuo stepped outside and ripped the plastic off his new case. As he thumbed open the lid, his sight caught someone massively irritating, dressed in his trademark black.

Already breathing faster in preparation for inflicting violence, Shizuo took notice of the crowds of bystanders. This wasn't exactly a rumble-ready area to trade blows with the flea.

Shizuo recognized Izaya, but he also recognized the girl he spoke with.

_Arisa? Why is she with that freak?_ Shizuo couldn't fathom what was running through her head, nor why they were together at all.

_Maybe she's asking him for directions to a store._ Shizuo squinted through passing shoppers, trying to figure out if they were strangers or not.

Shizuo, too busy thinking through his surprise, didn't pay attention to the people around him. When his feet began moving on their own, when he realized he was moving, his arm knocked against a mother with her little boy.

Her shoulder purse dropped to the ground, as did the full bag she struggled to carry with both arms. His cigarettes also fell out of his grasp.

"Oh no!" the woman lamented when groceries tumbled out her bag.

Shizuo broke his eye contact on the two people he tracked to hurriedly retrieve the fallen goods and his smokes.

He stood up and whirled around, his eyes darting around.

Izaya and Arisa were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Another day at Russia Sushi, promoting away. Arisa and Simon were discussing the merits of placing neon signs out front to attract customers in addition to giving flyers when Tom and Shizuo passed by.

"Hi guys!" Tom greeted.

Shizuo stared at Arisa, almost a squint-eye examination. Then he looked at Simon. "Yo."

Arisa frowned. What was wrong with him?

Simon waved a meaty hand at them. "You two come for sushi?"

Shizuo's blond hair shook. "We're thinking of having something else."

"But today is extra delicious specials." A bright sheet each slipped under Tom and Shizuo's noses. "Free drink if you order 2-for-1 deal."

Dennis, the second boss of Russia Sushi, peeked his head out of the entrance. "Simon, can I get your help for a minute? I need your opinion on something."

Simon nodded at Dennis. "Of course. I'll be right back," he told Arisa before leaving.

She was about to ask Shizuo and Tom further entertaining details about their debt collecting arrangement when a pair of girls came up to her.

"Where did you get that outfit?" a curly-haired girl with pink highlights asked.

Her long-haired friend added, "It's a very _unique_ design."

Arisa caught the menacing glance they shared. She ignored it the best she could and answered civilly, "It's part of the job."

The second girl burst out in mocking laughter. "It is such a freak show! I hope you get paid to wear it!"

Her highlighted friend joined in with derisive giggles. "How can anyone take you seriously wearing that?"

"Maybe it's part of the gig."

"Yeah! 'I'm a dork, please dress me up like one!' "

The scorning laughter grew louder, grating against Arisa's eardrums. The guys looked uncomfortable, Shizuo more irritated than uncomfortable.

She clenched the flyers in her hand, almost crushing them. Her anger flared and her eyes narrowed. "Want sushi?" she spoke between clenched teeth.

Totally ignoring her, the girls prattled on. The curly-haired girl punched Arisa's shoulder, none-too-kindly. "Oh hey, isn't there a regulation about indecent dressing in public?"

The other girl nodded. "You'd be the one to make a new rule if that outfit is involved. Well, this hat is kinda cute."

Before anyone could stop her, she reached out for the hat on Arisa 's head and yanked upwards. The thin strap under Arisa's chin snapped. Arisa jerked at the burning sensation of the cord digging into her skin.

"Oops, did that hurt?" the long-haired girl asked uncaringly, putting on the hat on her own head.

"Eh, she's fine. Oh, that is a cute hat! C'mon, let's go."

The girls threw Arisa a cruel stare over their shoulders as they walked away.

Ready to throw her armful of flyers at them, Arisa couldn't do it. Her voice froze and her body shook in humiliation. She couldn't work her vocal cords to even lob an insult back or demand they return. When the voice was most needed, she couldn't use it.

Feeling Shizuo and Tom's probing stares, Arisa stared down. She should go after those girls and take back her hat. Her brain screamed at her to do it, but her feet wouldn't move. Arisa uselessly stood there with her lips pressed together.

Arisa jumped when her flyers were scooped into Shizuo's arms. He flung the whole batch at the retreating girls' backs, hitting them.

They spun around. Hat girl glared at him. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Shizuo grinded his teeth. His deep frown resembled the prelude to murder. "Me? You harass her and think everything is fine and dandy?"

"She's a total freak!" the curly-haired girl gestured at Arisa.

Tom came up next to Shizuo. "Now that is a matter of perspective. Give the lady back her hat and apologize before my friend here does more than throw a few sheets of paper at you. Right, Shizuo?"

"Shizuo? You mean the nutcase that destroys the city?" Hat girl's eyes widened in fear as she stared at Shizuo who cracked his knuckles.

Her friend grabbed her arm. "Oh my god! Ditch it and let's get outta here."

The small hat was unceremoniously thrown to the dirty ground. As an afterthought, the wearer stomped on it with one last scornful laugh before the girls ran off.

Arisa's eyes burned, but she refused to cry. Pity, all she got was pity from passing onlookers. She couldn't bear Shizuo and Tom casting the same look her way, so she covered her face. She desperately tried to laugh it off as those girls did. Her shaky laugh flicked on like a maniacal switch. "G-God, what a show, huh? Workplace hazard."

Shizuo growled. "You should have given them hell."

When Arisa didn't answer, Shizuo's voice rose in growing fury. "They pissed me off! Don't they do that to you? Why didn't you scream at them?"

Arisa cringed at his bark. In his view, Shizuo must think she was pathetic for not setting off like he did.

She heard the shuffle of papers being picked up. She kept her eyes closed. "Don't pick them up. I'll get it. I-It's part of the job of a freak to do."

The shuffling continued and a hard pain lodged in her throat. She wanted to scream more than anything, but something stopped her and all she could do was yell. "Leave them! They're not your concern-"

"Shut up." Strong arms crushed her against a firm body, tense and warm. Ragged breathing met her hearing and it wasn't hers. Harsh words were softened to comfort. "Shut up. Damn it, just stop."

A thundering heartbeat thudded against her cheek and she finally opened her eyes. Saw a blur of dark cloth, smelled faint smoke. "Shizuo." Her choked whisper was all she could manage this second.

Shizuo held her for the seconds she needed. Minutes might have passed. Perhaps an hour.

Nothing else was said between them and nothing else happened, yet Arisa felt better. She slowly eased out of his embrace. She managed a thin smile and wiped her eyes. She wanted to tell Shizuo thanks, but maybe he already understood because he simply nodded at her. His hazel eyes were startlingly tender.

"This is a shame." Simon's saddened tone was heard. Everyone looked over at the restaurant entrance at the emerging Simon.

"Sorry, my fault." Shizuo lingered before stepping away from her. He bent down to help Tom retrieve the remainder of flyers. Arisa numbly watched them even though she should have done the same.

Tom came up to Arisa with his armful of papers, along with her crumpled hat which she saw he had kindly attempted to invert to its original state.

Arisa cleared her throat. "It wasn't your fault. Blame the troublemakers."

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Tom smiled at her. "If you need a bodyguard for Russia Sushi I'm sure you can rent Shizuo between his shifts."

"Hey, I'm not to be _borrowed_." Shizuo rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem offended by the suggestion.

"Fine. _Hired_ for a fee. We've gotta go. Appointment."

"Thanks!" Arisa blurted as they walked away. Shizuo paused, but continued on.

* * *

At Izaya's apartment, Izaya sat back on his loveseat and cracked open a can of iced coffee. Arisa sat across from him with her mug of hot tea. Consolidation of information.

"How was your day?" Arisa asked him mechanically. This was their routine each evening. Niceties migrated to gossiping. Sometimes idle chatter lasted throughout a TV show or a meal before they got down to real business.

Izaya's face fell. "Slow. I had to stay in the office all day." He slurped his drink. Happiness infused into his features. "I did run interference between these two tiny companies competing to be the leader of their miniscule niche. Each side needs sponsors and I thought, well, who is worthy enough for those if they can handle some misinformation about the right sponsors?"

"You'd ruin two companies for your entertainment?" Smaller corporations struggled to stay afloat in sales, unlike established companies. He must know it.

Delighted laughter rang in the air. "They're the ones who bring their own ruin! I only excite them and see how they go. I am the cheese in their mazes."

Arisa let him laugh himself dry. Skeevy broker tales of his conquests were part of her living arrangement with Izaya.

When Izaya had enough, he set down his coffee can on the living room table and leaned comfortably back, his full attention on Arisa. "And how did you do?" Izaya inquired, not really meaning her well-being. In other words, any tasty news on dear Shizuo?

There was no way Izaya would believe her if she told him Shizuo didn't see her. Russia Sushi was in a fairly central area. Shizuo's activities were what she was allowed to share with Izaya.

Izaya gave her a place to stay on the condition if he was the one to tell Shizuo about her homeless state. There was no set deadline. When Izaya felt the time was perfect, he would reveal. If Shizuo discovered the fact before Izaya let it out, Arisa could kiss her free housing goodbye.

_Damn it, just stop._

Shizuo's compassion. Compassion only for her, not meant for others to abuse.

Arisa cradled her cup. "Heiwajima just passed through."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ikebukuro lived again. In the busy daytime crowds, Tom and Shizuo were meandering. They had just put up with the boss's yelling about an overdue client with a mighty hefty bill which required expediency on their part.

But before then, some aimless wandering to relieve stress.

"You think the boss was harsher than usual today?" Tom inquired to Shizuo as they strolled.

Shizuo, hands in his pants pockets, harrumphed. "You think so, too? I haven't seen him get so worked up lately."

"He likes results. It's good for him. And us."

About to reply something to clarify the boss's definition of "good results", Shizuo saw Arisa coming from the opposite direction. He didn't say anything to Tom, but when Tom saw her he made an approving noise.

She weaved her way towards them. Dressed in a short skirt and a flowery blouse which wasn't at all hideous like her Russia Sushi uniform, Shizuo discovered his hand had surreptitiously run through his hair.

Shizuo noticed her first, but Tom was the one who spoke. "Hi, Arisa. Nice to see you around."

"Hi, Tom-Tom. How are you?" Arisa tucked stray hair behind her ear. Her gaze flicked to Shizuo before returning to Tom.

The dark-haired man smiled humorously at the nickname. "Kind of shabby. The day already had some dents in guys."

"Thanks to Shizuo, naturally." Arisa turned her attention to the ex-bartender, who shrugged. "Hi there-" -then she experimented with the deadliest in greetings- "Shi-zu-chan."

Tom threw him a startled glance, knowing how that pet name of Izaya's provoked him.

Shizuo pinkened. He was also surprised to hear the name coming from her and not that idiot Izaya. Somehow, when Arisa said the cutesy name he wasn't flying into a raging fit. In fact, Shizuo welcomed it. Embarrassing to hear, but not revolting.

He realized he was just standing there. Not wanting to be completely rude, he said, "Hi. I doubt your day has been filled with dents. How are you?"

Arisa's grin seemed to widen at hearing his thoughtful question. "Starving. I'm heading to that new cafe that opened up. The one with the sign of the fork and spiral-looking thing."

"Corkscrew," Shizuo supplied, its shape ingrained in his brain from his real bartender days. He and Tom passed the place, but Shizuo didn't think they would eat there so soon. The lines were ungodly long.

"Ah, that's what it is." Arisa took a step closer and Shizuo made out stomach-jumping hope in her eyes. "You guys want to join me?"

Shizuo didn't respond, so Tom did it for him by nodding. A very bemused crease centered between Tom's brows as he studied Shizuo. Tom was on the verge of laughing for some reason and Shizuo had an inkling it'd be directed at him.

Tom looked back at Arisa. "Good idea. We were thinking of eating somewhere." A flat-out lie and his friend damn knew it.

"Cool. Let's talk about the rumors about the restaurant."

* * *

At the schmaltzy cafe, business was hot. An unopened bar was at one end and rest of the space was dedicated to dining. They had to wait in line for almost ten minutes, just making it before the major dinner rush when the lineup would extend longer.

Eventually seated at a window table with sodas and menus, Arisa excused herself for a restroom trip.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Tom began good-natured guffawing at his friend. "You are so into her, my good man."

"Pfft. You need better glasses." Shizuo glanced out the window to hide a bout of awkward shyness, rather pointless as the view was blocked by a line of waiting bodies wanting to get inside to eat.

"I'm serious. You're giving her looks that would break any young girl's heart."

Shizuo drummed the tabletop with his fingers. "I don't shoot lovestruck gazes at Arisa."

Tom's straight teeth flashed in triumph. "So you are feeling something for her! And you called her by name."

Inadvertently, his cheeks warmed. Tom wasn't wrong.

Arisa didn't always speak her mind. This irritated him greatly. People had to let others know what was bothering them. Normally, he would smash people who didn't confess -hell, that was part of his job description- but confessions from Arisa were like opening gifts. Surprises, but not the destructive bomb kind filled with resentment or ill will.

When Arisa let her fuse of inhibition spark, telling him what really pushed her with or without words... well, Shizuo felt excited. Adrenaline-humming, almost. The sensation was becoming strangely addicting.

"Oh, but it's a nice sight to see." Tom propped his chin in his hand. "I haven't seen this side of you before. It's quite interesting."

"Side? What side?" Shizuo's tapping fingers quickened.

"It's hard to describe. Like... you don't want to kick her butt to the curb."

"Real helpful."

"In fact, I intend to be. I've got to meet the boss."

"No, you don't!" Shizuo knew Tom's schedule.

"Well, Arisa doesn't know that, hmm?" Tom winked and stood up when he saw Arisa approaching.

Shizuo straightened fast in his chair. "Hey-"

"I'll be waiting next door. I feel like having one of those wild coffees."

Protesting ceased as Tom was already telling Arisa about "the boss".

Arisa waved as he left, sitting in Tom's vacated chair. Her legs bumped against Shizuo's long ones and again, he wasn't minding the act. Arisa might not have either, since she didn't tuck her legs away.

"What do you want to eat?" Arisa asked, handing him a menu. Her hand brushed his.

Shizuo blankly looked at the text. He just lost all capacity to read Japanese as Tom's teasing echoed in his thoughts. The hell?

She was speaking again. "We could split something. The line out there is so long."

"Sure." Comprehension returned at last. He pointed at the page. "_Okonomiyaki_?"

Arisa nodded excitedly. "Make it a _modanyaki_."

"Noodles on top, huh?" Their waitress took the order.

They didn't speak for a while. Shizuo felt unusually comfortable sitting there with the full knowledge that Arisa wasn't merely another human to interact with in Ikebukuro as was the majority of people he ran across.

Their pancake-like snack arrived. After splitting it, Shizuo eagerly dove in and took the first bite. His eyes closed in delight. That succulent sweet sauce. An extra long noodle hung from his mouth and he drew it in. When his eyes opened, Arisa had a smile.

Shizuo raised a curious brow.

"Nothing." She looked ready to laugh, like Tom had when they all came here.

Shizuo frowned from her withheld secret.

Arisa's pointer finger reached out and rubbed a spot on his chin. "You should ask for an order of sauce if it ends up here."

Her finger suspended in mid-air in front of Shizuo's mouth, he automatically tipped forward and lightly sucked the sweetness off her fingertip.

Arisa blushed and now Shizuo was the smirking one.

They finished their meal with pleasant conversation and their bill was placed on the table.

Arisa picked up her bag. "I'll pay."

"Let's split the bill." Shizuo didn't want to be a freeloader.

She nodded and Shizuo took cash out his wallet. Arisa dug out her purse from her bag. As she pulled it out, her Swiss army knife clanked on the table.

Shizuo pretended not to notice it as Arisa's hand closed over it, then thought better. "You got it back from Shinra. It's, uh, cute?" The folded knife was small enough to fit completely in her petite palm. Easy concealment.

"Oh, um, yeah." Arisa laughed, discomfort evident as she took out some paper bills. "Handy tool for those everyday problems. Cutting string, de-icing."

Quiet reigned between them. Distractedly, Shizuo could feel their shared moment ebbing away. The pocketknife reminded him of an important question, one he had shut out until now.

He pushed on. He had to find out. He stared straight at her.

"How well do you know Izaya Orihara?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Izaya?" Arisa calmly slipped her pocketknife back in her bag. "I've run into him."

She sounded way too casual. She jumped when Shizuo slapped an angry hand on the table.

"He's a bad influence."

Arisa sighed, propping on her elbows. "You're not my father, are you? Warning me about the bad boy?"

Shizuo sighed in frustration. The topic of Izaya always elicited this reaction from him. Frayed his nerves. "I'm serious. I've known him for a while. He's a destructive maniac who will ruin you."

"Like you?"

"Excuse me?" Shizuo wrecked signposts in Ikebukuro, sure, but he didn't wreck people's lives.

"Nothing." She averted her gaze. She sipped at her cola, then put it down. "I know his name. That's it."

"Arisa." Shizuo grasped her wrist. He could feel her thrumming pulse pound against the pressure of his hold. "Don't get involved with him. I'm not just saying this. He'll get to you. Feed you lies."

"His name. I know his name." The true intent of her alliance with Izaya... She wasn't telling.

The terseness of Shizuo's glare caused Arisa to return the look.

He slowly released her and glanced away. Kindness dampened the rage that stormed through his body. "I... I... care what happens to you."

Shizuo uprighted again and his vision locked onto hers. "Don't associate with Izaya, all right?" He sounded almost desperate. He hated it.

Arisa frowned away from him, as if she struggled with an internal debate. "Don't tell me who I can't be with."

She didn't give Shizuo a chance to respond as she rushed out of the cafe.

Shizuo bit his bottom lip and hesitated. Should he follow? Was doing so pointless?

His chair legs abruptly scraped.

He made it outside, but Arisa was nowhere in sight. He silently griped.

The door of the shop next over opened and Tom joined him. "What happened? Why did Arisa run past here?"

"I was a grade A idiot, that's why." The topic of Izaya always short-circuited his emotions, heavily swinging in one direction to an extreme other.

Shizuo wondered where those emotional fluctuations would take him next.

* * *

Wanting to do nothing else but sleep and sleep some more, Arisa opted to stay home.

Home. Arisa scoffed. Izaya's place.

Shizuo had no clue her home had been taken away because of him.

He had to pay. But this caring, coming not only from him, but herself...

She rubbed her face. She had to think, but not with his concern reaching out for her. So she left even when she wanted to stay.

Should she have? Or was running out the best way?

Shizuo's frankness about her welfare. He seemed slightly taken aback by voicing it. Her solid mold of revenge she held in her thoughts thawed. Her fists tightened.

Frazzled and moody, made her way to the bathroom. She needed to clear her head with a quick wash of her face.

She stopped in front of the closed door, hearing water running. Izaya had come back early from the office. Arisa recalled his tale of how rarely it happened and his joy whenever it did.

Hearing the shower running, a renewed flash of anger welled inside Arisa. Damn that Izaya for barging into the bathroom when she bathed before. Despite his proclamation that her naked body held no interest for him, a urge for revenge shot down Arisa's spine.

Arisa glanced to the kitchen and then to the direction of the bathroom. They weren't very far from one another. If she blasted the hot water tap in the kitchen, she could race over to the bathroom in time to hear Izaya's chilled yelp as cold water doused him.

She went to the bathroom to listen if Izaya was done yet or not. The showerhead continued to sprinkle water. Light humming met her ears.

Too clearly. A crack had been left in the door and it was slightly ajar.

Maybe incriminating photos were better than a shock of cold water. There ought to be a message board or two that would gain interest.

She smiled wickedly and hurried to retrieve her cell phone.

Arisa's hand found the handle and she readied herself to silently push the door open.

Tiptoe in, snap a photo and hustle out.

She glared at her phone. What was she doing, sinking this low?

But Izaya had walked in on her on purpose.

Then again, a little humiliation would straighten him out and stop him from acting so high-and-mighty.

Izaya's ditty ceased, as did the rain of water.

If Arisa were to take a picture, she had to do it now before he saw her.

She found the handle again. Paused again.

Doing this was pathetically low. At least Izaya didn't go snapping photos.

Resigned to not let her wild emotions about Shizuo and now Izaya affect her to do something stupid, Arisa let go of the door and stepped away before Izaya caught her. What a dumb idea.

Arisa turned around and marched back to the kitchen. Being around Izaya was tense even if he didn't do anything wrong with her. She went to a side window and stared out into the darkened sky. Feeling antsy, she changed her mind and laid on the couch in front of the TV with her arm slung over her eyes.

"Well, I am surprised." Izaya's voice mused somewhere above her minutes later.

"Is that a fact?"

"Izaya Orihara does not surprise easily."

Lifting her arm up, Arisa saw Izaya standing next to the couch. No clothes were on him, save for a towel loosely tucked around his hips. Arisa felt her chest thrum. Even if she despised him, he was still a man.

Izaya continued with a smirk. "There are many things one can do when the chance appears, yes? Isn't that how humans act? Take advantage after- oops!" His arm brushed his side. The fabric slipped, revealing his bare upper thigh. Izaya snatched the towel before it fell to reveal intimate parts.

Flushing, Arisa turned over onto her side to face away from him. Everything he did was calculated when he was around anyone. It must be exhausting.

"Not at all. I love it."

She didn't realize she voiced her thought aloud. She hoped it wasn't going to be a habit.

"You know what else I adore?" Izaya's warm breath brushed against her ear. His fingers trailed down her arm. "I adore how cute you are when you make those hefty decisions. Others may cast aside the indecisive feelings and go with their basest feelings, but you actually think about what you do. It's quite evocative of my early informant days when I saw more people use their heads before leaping to decisions."

Arisa sighed when Izaya threaded his slim fingers through her hair. The gesture felt comforting, but coming from Izaya Arisa couldn't relax into it. He could tell she enjoyed the physical sensation and he kept stroking.

She recalled the time she had been this close to Shizuo. He had made her sit with him at Shinra's lunch invitation. She had been tense then, too, but being around Shizuo didn't feel like this tightrope walk of reasons and intentions that Izaya made her acutely aware of.

"What's on your mind? Something from work?" His unguarded question held none of his typical arrogance.

She stayed mute, unwilling to be pulled in by his show. A part of her wanted to give in, to be as unruffled he was.

Izaya came to the logical conclusion. "Mmm, personal problems, is it? Perhaps something I can assist with?"

Izaya was the only one who knew the truth of why she wanted Shizuo dead. Izaya was the only one remotely aware of how heavy the weight of opportunity was to her.

She had given up her vendetta when she knew she didn't have a chance against Shizuo. With Izaya's skills, she did. Better than a tiny chance. Almost a guarantee.

So what was she doubting about?

"Hey."

She slowly turned over on her back. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Arisa didn't know why.

Melancholy had overtaken Izaya and he looked down at her face with such an unusual sadness that she couldn't believe it was him.

"Forget everything," Izaya whispered before leaning over to kiss her.

There was no heat in their lips meeting, no weighted meaning. It was a motion to clear her thoughts. To Izaya it might have been logical, but not her. Her mind continued its tailspin about Shizuo, her desires, and even Izaya's intentions.

She pressed a hand on his bare chest. Izaya allowed the kiss to break, consenting to her rebuff as he pulled up. His bangs hung over his forehead. He poised his long body over hers, studying her with a flicker of his cool eyes.

"Are you really going to kill Shizuo?" she asked plainly, as if to convince herself.

"_Shizuo_?" Izaya's maroon eyes widened in unadulterated shock, his open mouth shaping in a perfect O. His lips gradually closed and turned upwards, sly and patronizing. "Of course. It's what you want."

Izaya dipped down and whispered into her ear, "In fact, I was thinking of doing it _very_ soon."

Arisa and Izaya stayed this way for a while, a faltering butterfly pinned by the scheming grasshopper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next couple days passed in a confused blur for Arisa. Was Izaya serious about taking Shizuo's life? Was she serious about going through with it? She hadn't seen Shizuo since her cafe invite, though whether it was due to his bodyguard work or avoiding her, Arisa couldn't say.

And whenever she returned home, Izaya was there waiting for her.

And she would tell him what he wanted to hear. Her words glossed over his ears lately, as he asked less and less about the doings of Shizuo compared to the start, instead opting to remain silent as Arisa spoke.

At work, her preoccupation didn't go unnoticed by Simon, who had switched her to waitress duty during her shift. He had to reprimand her twice about bungled orders.

Evening took ages to arrive, but it did. As she was leaving Russia Sushi, Simon took her aside and asked what bothered her, but she simply told him she was tired and politely left.

Indigo was blotting the sky as Arisa walked on the streets. The park was scattered with people and she took her place as one of them and started to enter.

A whinny echoed through the traffic noise. Arisa saw the mysterious Celty on her motorbike. Busy delivering a package for a job, probably.

Celty's helmet suddenly swiveled in her direction. Arisa froze, then felt foolish. It wasn't like Celty was a cop.

Celty seemed to regard something and pulled over to the curb. Sliding off the seat, Celty then made her way over.

[Hello, Arisa. Long time no talk.]

"Hi, Celty." The women began walking to the center fountain in the square. "Lots of packages keeping you busy?"

[Yes. These past few days have been hectic deliveries. Shinra is so unreasonable, sometimes.]

A chuckle escaped Arisa in spite of her distracted state. Shinra and Celty were cute together. "He must rely on you or he wouldn't ask, right?"

They settled at the edge of the burbling fountain. [I suppose.]

Arisa didn't volunteer any daily tidbits, just sat and heard the waters rush. Things got so complicated after the last trip she made here.

[Did work go well today?]

"How did you know I went?"

[Shinra had a craving.]

Arisa nodded.

[But Shizuo told me, actually.]

Arisa's head snapped up. "You saw him? Today? At Russia Sushi?"

[Not exactly. He was nearby when I came here. He was on the way to Tom's office.]

So, Shizuo was stealthily avoiding her. This irked Arisa, but he was coming by even if they didn't meet. A smile appeared on her face before she could stop it.

"Does Shizuo go out much? Travelling or clubs?"

[Not much from what I've seen. He doesn't make a ton of money despite beating up so many people.]

"So no big houses, huh?"

[Yes. He has enough trouble keeping track of payments for his place now.]

Arisa nodded. So, even if she asked him to pay for destroying her home he wouldn't be able. She should have demanded this sooner, found out about this fact before developing affection for him. Before, all she could think of was crushing him as payback.

[He's different from the rumors you've of him, do you think?] Celty typed.

Studying the words on Celty's PDA, Arisa then hung her head. Celty, who had been nothing but sweet to Arisa, didn't deserve lies.

[What do you think of Shizuo?] Celty prodded.

Arisa sighed heavily. Weariness set in her bones. She shouldn't deceive Celty, but her chance to get back at Shizuo was so near.

"He's a cold man. He doesn't know me at all." The venomous fib stung as Arisa uttered the words, but for the moment she believed the statement was true. Her position could be so much easier if the words were true.

Neither of them said anything, which suited Arisa fine. A group of high school students ran by, their backpacks bouncing with their excitement.

Arisa breathed in slowly to calm herself.

A draft of smoke tinged the air. A scent so very familiar.

Dreadfully familiar.

Arisa turned around. Shizuo stood there, weight on one hip and a cigarette in his hand as if he had no cares in the world. The unbelieving look that flashed on his face meant something else entirely. The knife of guilt twisted in Arisa's gut.

Before Arisa or Celty could respond to his appearance, Shizuo began to move off. A sightseer already bored of the main attraction.

Or repulsed by it.

Arisa stared down at her hands. She didn't mean what she spoke. Or maybe she meant every syllable.

[Won't you go after him?] Celty touched her shoulder.

_Shizuo's hand on the same shoulder._ _"Good luck."_

His faith in her. Arisa remember the depth of her surprise at those two words.

She had wiped out that faith with heavy words of her own.

Tears flowed down Arisa's cheeks. Her words, the hidden key of what made her resent Shizuo so much met air. How this odd key had given her the chance to meet someone truly remarkable.

She must have rambled for minutes. At some point, Celty hugged her and by then Arisa couldn't speak.

When her hitched breath had calmed and her tears diminished, Celty gently squeezed her shoulders.

[Tell Shizuo everything you said to me.]

Arisa swallowed hard. Doing it was impossible.

At Arisa's reluctance, Celty's fingertips flurried on the keypad. [You might hurt him. He might hate himself. But he will understand.]

The glowing words stared back at Arisa. "How do you know?"

[Because I know him.]

Arisa could handle a thrown bin at her head if it meant Shizuo would finally know the truth. And Izaya be damned. Her insides were about to burst from her silence. She stood up. "Thanks, Celty."

Celty watched the wind fuel her run.

* * *

One disadvantage about being Shizuo was his tall stature. He stuck out in a crowd much more noticeably than the average citizen. Arisa spotted him right off. He had traveled deeper into the park.

"Shizuo!" Arisa grabbed his sleeve.

He reacted by jerking his arm free. Arisa sharply inhaled at the ferocity of the motion.

He had confirmed Arisa did hate him, as he suspected. Shizuo didn't know the hell why, but he didn't want to hear her reason. Arisa said it before that money was her motivation. It could have been a lie, but when was money not? Shizuo had punched enough deadbeats that hearing excuses not about money was comedic.

"Go home." His words came out a growl. He continued to pass Arisa.

She glared at his retreating back.

"You did it!"

The burst of her vicious accusal halted him. Slowly, Shizuo turned to listen. His hard expression bore into hers. The second he saw Arisa's pure resentment his insides shuddered.

Despite him towering a good foot above her head, she refused to back down. She took a deep breath and laid out the pieces to her tale.

A rumble in a neighborhood. Uncalled destruction of property. Her ousted. Uncertainty of everyday living.

The rough lines in Shizuo's face began sinking as he absorbed the details. Shaken by the facts, felt his veins run cold. The brunt of his epiphany caused him to whisper his question.

"I hurt someone because of my strength?"

Shizuo's fists balled at his sides and his teeth ground together. His eyes squeezed shut. His head spun.

He remembered that fight with Izaya. Shizuo, in blinding fury that day, had been so close to taking down that idiot.

In the neighborhood, he seized Izaya's collar for the briefest of seconds before the wily man slipped away. Shizuo always pursued, no matter what.

Now, shamefully, Shizuo recalled his thoughts in his frenzied haste.

_I've almost got that bastard. I don't care what happens here._

Arisa and his eyes met. Deep remorse flooded him, poured into him like a torrent.

He finally knew. Arisa had this knowledge buried in her ever since they met. The heaviness within her lifted, evident in the relief in her face.

She kept her secret and still felt affection for him in spite of her anger. The overwhelming thought made his chest thud.

"I had to tell you. You deserved to find out because..." How to say how she cared for him? Arisa struggled with her words. Back in the restaurant, Shizuo didn't know how to convey what he felt besides saying what was on his mind.

She didn't bother to think of the right words. Arisa threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Her shoulders shook. Tears renewed themselves and fell.

Shizuo stroked her hair throughout her crying. When she swiped at her tears, Shizuo saw determination.

Holding him wasn't enough. Arisa threw away all her doubts. She crushed his mouth to hers.

Shock rooted Shizuo in place. All he could understand was the soft warmth of her lips and underlying passion behind them. The brush of her soft hair caressed his cheek and the scent of almonds surrounded him.

His arms circled her back and neck to pull her against his body. He squeezed her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. Fierce passion burned in the fire of his kiss.

Their breathless state after they parted was desire achieved. Bliss. This had to be it.

What Shizuo didn't expect to feel was intense pain.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry. That fight didn't stay in Ikebukuro because I had to beat Izaya no matter what. All I thought about was getting him."

Arisa tried to steady her breathing. "Izaya's that horrible?"

"I'll keep going until I defeat him." Shizuo's large hand gently touched the side of her face. Lament saddened his next words because he understood the truth to the ache inside him.

"That's why I'm leaving."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Shizuo, I can't believe it. How could you do that to her?"

Shinra's lecture was whizzing over Shizuo's head. Shizuo hardly paid attention to him during the first half, instead paying more interest to the dots of building lights outside the terrace. Frowning all the while.

Shinra had known Shizuo since their high school days. The doctor figured he had a good grasp of how Shizuo dealt with the trivial and significant events.

Smoking like a chimney while giving mono-syllable answers in varying degrees was Shizuo's treatment for the blues.

Walking away from a sobbing Arisa had been the most painful action he had done in his personal life. Shinra assumed this. No, he understood it. Deep in his bones. Fighting with bullies and mobsters was a regular routine for Shizuo; handling emotional crises was not.

Shinra was moved when Shizuo admitted that in his whole life he never imagined he'd be important enough to someone to cause wracking sobs.

He had to go. There was no way he was about to put her through hell like that again by staying with her. Shizuo would endanger her over and over and he couldn't have that.

They hurt now, but in the long run their split was for the best. That was his explanation to her.

Arisa fought against his declaration. Shizuo, however, wouldn't back down.

Celty had caught Shizuo after Arisa broke her news and demanded he come with the dullahan to "get straightened out by Shinra". Arisa was gone when Celty met Shizuo.

Shizuo had initially refused to come, but a shadowed spike aimed for his jugular quickly reversed his choice.

And so Shizuo was in Shinra's apartment, Shinra very concerned for everyone.

Celty told Shinra she saw Arisa right before she went to Shizuo.

Shizuo tiredly rubbed his face. "I made her life miserable. She doesn't have a place to stay."

[She does. She said a friend offered her accommodations.]

The haggard creases on his forehead lessened at finding out. "That's great. At least she'll be safe."

* * *

Izaya arrived home to the sound of faint crying. He began sliding his fur-lined jacket down his arms as he walked into the living room. Arisa lay on the carpet, vision fastened to the ceiling. A box of tissues was next to her.

Slowly, he crossed the room, his coat sleeves slipping to his elbows. Arisa hadn't seen her so disheartened. He joined with the tissue box. "Is today the day the world ends?"

Arisa bolted up. Her red and puffy eyes looked at him as though seeing him for the first time.

He waited patiently. "I can't give any advice unless you-"

Izaya sucked in an exclamation when Arisa leaped at him and smashed her mouth onto his. Her relentless tongue probed between his lips without his acknowledgement. Salt mingled on her skin.

This kiss was bruising and impatient. When Arisa pulled back, she captured his cheeks between her fingers. Frustration poured off her. "Does this do anything to you? Do you feel anything?" Arisa ground her mouth against his again.

When she let Izaya reply, he had to take a moment to ponder. Honestly, falling for her was a privilege and shame on anyone who let her go. "I feel you are sweeter the sadder you are. Does this mean anything?"

Arisa's chest dipped and rose. "What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me. It's a quirk of mine." For a sad instance of his own, Izaya grew jealous of the fool who rejected Arisa. An unreasonable, violent oaf unable to let someone close to him accept him for him.

His assumption was speculation. Izaya wanted solid proof before he deemed Shizuo a grand fool.

Then Izaya played as one such fool, mesmerized at being one. He held out his arms. Not feeling like he inhabited Izaya Orihara's body, he enveloped Arisa.

She shut her eyes to him and tried to pull away at his show of intimacy. Izaya's arms stayed put, thinking how doing so was interesting. This was how being considerate started, wasn't it?

Reluctant for a little longer, Arisa eventually rested her head on Izaya's shoulder. Her sniffles petered as minutes ticked by.

* * *

Simon's spirits soared higher than any heaven when a new customer went into Russia Sushi. Tonight was wonderful and even the small rain shower couldn't dampen his joy. He had an umbrella, after all.

Down the walkway, Arisa came along for her night shift. Lately, her eyes glowed and once in a while Simon spied a spring in her step as she waitressed. He didn't know her very well, so at the start he thought to himself that he read too much into her behavior.

But now, the glow Simon expected to spot wasn't present at all. Not in her expression nor her walk.

Simon had an inkling that someone caused her despondence and the someone he was acquainted with.

"Hello, Arisa."

Arisa took a few slow seconds to focus on Simon. Her eyes were slightly rimmed red. "Hi, Simon. Lousy day for rain, huh?"

"Not at all. We've gotten new customer just now. Very good."

Arisa half-smiled, as if doing so was an effort. "I'll change inside. I'll be out soon."

Simon searched the walking people for his next brochure handout. A tall mop of blond hair under an umbrella stuck out from the shorter city folk and Simon waved him over.

"Shizuo, how are you?"

Shizuo shrugged with a blasé attitude, unwilling to divulge details.

"Heading home?"

"Tom's late. We were gonna beat down a client, but he had to clear up a few details with the office. I got a new pack of smokes."

"Ah, so you two meet here in front of this wondrous Russia Sushi? How about you wait inside instead?"

Shizuo scoffed at Simon's incentive. "I've got work to go to. Eating comes later, yeah?"

Dining wasn't entirely Simon's motive for his suggestion. He wanted to test the brewing theory floating in his mind. "The restaurant is not only excellent for cuisine, but conversation, too."

"Tom is a talker. We could come up with better persuasion lines over a meal."

"Speaking of lines, have you used any on Arisa?"

Simon felt a grin grow when Shizuo grew flustered and scratched his head, partly covering his face. "W-What?"

"There had been that time when Arisa received nasty reception from those two ladies." Once here, Shizuo had consoled Arisa by choice.

"Hnh." Shizuo shrugged, acting as if he had forgotten when he clearly hadn't.

And Shizuo acted as if comforting Arisa was nothing when it plainly meant something.

Shizuo's contemplative state led Simon to add, "I'm sure Arisa appreciated your thoughtfulness."

"I was ready to explode, then. Nobody deserves flak for doing what they have to. Those vultures..."

Shizuo trailed off when his gaze shifted behind Simon. Shizuo stiffened. When Simon and his umbrella turned as one, he saw a leap of energy light up Arisa's face. The expression passed in seconds, but it was enough of an affirmation of her affection for Shizuo.

Arisa, check.

As Arisa came up beside Simon, he noticed Shizuo seemed to have trouble meeting Arisa's vision. "H-How are you doing?"

There was a long, pensive silence on her end. The question came out casually, but it was a loaded one, fraught with more meaning than a simple inquiry about one's health. Shizuo was not someone who openly asked about the welfare of another person.

Shizuo, check.

Arisa, balancing her umbrella in one hand while holding a sheaf of flyers in the other, shrugged exactly as Shizuo had just did. "Rain makes it harder to get customers." Arisa, too, chose to dodge an emotional query. "You?"

Rubbing the side of his neck, Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, the rain must have to do with my crappy luck, too."

They cared for each other. Deeply. Yet, the uncomfortable way they regarded one another was like two strangers meeting. Simon didn't know what happened between them, but all he knew was seeing them like this was disheartening.

Shizuo nodded. Shizuo's expression held a gravity just like Arisa's. "I should get back to the office. Tom's taking ages. See ya."

Simon waved as Shizuo moved off. Arisa accompanied Simon with a distant farewell.

As if she were bidding goodbye to something precious she had lost.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning meant a quick stroll to the market for breakfast goods. Izaya hadn't woken up when she left. When Arisa returned to his apartment, Izaya had pulled himself out of bed.

Izaya volunteered to make breakfast. The gesture was charitable. He was in an almost giddy mood, humming as he sashayed in the kitchen.

After they ate, Izaya even took it upon himself to clear the dishes. As he took the last stack to the kitchen, he said, "Hey, talk with me a bit before you head out again."

Arisa wanted to stroll around town to clear her head.

She waited on the couch until Izaya finished. Izaya reentered the living room and appraised her. "How was Shizuo?"

Her uncomfortable shift followed with a smooth of her shirt. "I didn't see him today."

"He's avoiding you?"

"I don't know. He's busy, I guess."

He crawled on all fours on the far edge of the couch where she sat. Slinking with slow movements like a predatory panther, Izaya's eyes lit with a fire Arisa had rarely seen.

Her back receded to the farthest corner of the couch, but Izaya kept up his deliberate crawl until he draped his upper torso over her lap, his arms supporting him beside her legs.

"I've kept tabs on him. In fact, he is avoiding you. And he seems to be feeling uncharacteristically guilty about something. Something terrible he's done, perhaps?"

Blazing heat crept up Arisa's neck. Her heartbeat leaped to her throat. Izaya knew she had told Shizuo the truth about her. How?

Izaya's childish pout emerged. "I was supposed to tell him. It was part of our agreement. You understand what happens if you opened your mouth about your situation to him?"

Wandering the streets, searching for a cheap hotel to stay; Arisa remembered the helplessness. She was returning to it all over again.

"Did you tell him you're staying with me, too?"

Arisa shook her head. With Shizuo's strong hate for Izaya, she already had a difficult time confessing Shizuo's fault, let alone add nitrate to her bomb.

Izaya turned his lithe body and sat right up against her thigh. His caressing hand touched the side of her neck. "Hmm... then there's hope for you."

Her mind was already playing the reel of her vagrancy when she blinked at Izaya. "What do you mean?"

A mischievous giggle. "You. Get. To. Stay."

Silent, Arisa could feel relief flooding in her veins. She hated to admit it, but having Izaya around was like having her moral compass checked. Lately, it had been necessary.

The pad of his thumb resting on her neck rubbed circles. "You're so intriguing. I like you and don't want you to go."

So, she was a toy for Izaya's playtime? Sarcasm bubbled within her. "I'm so happy."

"You should be. You get your wish from me and I also get my wish."

"What is your wish, Izaya?" She stared seriously at him.

And the man brushed her look away with a flat smile. His mouth tickled her ear. "I get to play. I love to play."

* * *

"Eat some asphalt, jackass!" Shizuo crowed at an oncoming punk just before his swinging signpost hurtled towards the guy.

The resulting scream and clank of metal was satisfying.

"Who's next?" Shizuo hefted his lucky post, glaring at the remaining two lunatics who chose today to jump him. Ikebukuro was so busy.

The two guys, just as aggressive as their unconscious friend, suddenly spun around and high-tailed a path out in the opposite direction, shouting about saving their lives.

"Huh? Hey, get back here! I'm in the middle of kicking your asses!" Shizuo didn't know what their problem was, but they should understand it was rude to leave in the middle of a fight.

A pebble bounced off his head. Shizuo whipped around to the side and Celty was there.

So that was the reason for the hasty exit.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo muttered, tossing aside his weapon with a heavy clang.

[Passing through.]

With the carnage Shizuo caused on this block, nobody was simply strolling along here unless they wanted to be killed. Celty knew it, but she was an exception.

"I was getting a second wind right when you came." Shizuo joined her and they started moving to undestroyed blocks of Ikebukuro. "What's up?"

[I wanted to see how you're doing.]

"Work is pretty good. Tom and I bagged another guy this morning. Ah, the world of debt collectors. Up bright and early and sometimes I get the day free if all goes well." Shizuo stretched and cricked his neck.

Celty didn't say anything. When she continued to stay silent, Shizuo had the distinct feeling Celty didn't come by just to hear him chat about work.

[How's Arisa?]

Shizuo's stomach did a small twist. Now there was a tough question. "I saw her yesterday and almost lost it. We barely spoke three words. We're strangers to each other."

The two of them found a bench and sat. Shizuo lit a smoke. "I've made up my mind to keep away from her. Hurt like hell when I saw her so miserable."

Celty was about to respond when Shizuo burst out, "She didn't say anything to me and I've decided that's what I wanted."

There was a long pause on Celty's end before she typed in her phone. [If cutting yourself off from her is your choice, then accept it and move on.]

Shizuo wondered why accepting his decision was so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arisa kept busy. At work, Shizuo didn't pass through. She wasn't surprised. But Celty did drop in. Arisa spoke briefly and she felt somewhat better even if she didn't say much.

On a browsing evening, Arisa was about to head into a boutique for a mindless round of distraction when a flash of Shizuo appeared down the block.

She dodged people as she made her way to him. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

When she reached the spot she thought she saw him, he wasn't there.

Maybe he went down a side road, someplace isolated to vent.

She turned off the main roads to a side venue, tightening her grip on her jangling handbag. She stopped to catch her breath. These sections were starting to appear foreign and she began to doubt Shizuo headed this way. The main avenues had more throwable objects to pick from.

"Hi there, pretty lady."

Up ahead, a group of four tough-looking gangsters leered at her. Yellow bandanas decorated their arms and necks.

Her feet backpedaled. She tried to retrace the mental map in her brain.

The seconds it took for her to decide where to go, the men had approached.

One of them, a burly man with dark sunglasses oozed lecherous intent when he hooked a swarthy arm around her neck. "How about you join us for some fun?"

Maybe Arisa couldn't have summoned courage to defend herself from a string of insults, but here was where she couldn't fail. "Forget it." She squirmed to wriggle loose.

The main restraining her chuckled. "Don't be in such a hurry. You won't stay for long." His comrades joined in on the laughter.

One of them snagged her handbag off her arm. "Ooh, such a cute bag. It must have cost a bundle."

_You should've given them hell._

Shizuo's beratement from her Russia Sushi incident bit into her thoughts.

Arisa had to do what she must.

She tightened her arm closest to the man and dug a sharp elbow into the man's stomach. He stumbled away. Another pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She flailed her arms to loosen his grip, screaming as she did so.

Her short shriek lasted seconds. A hand from one of the second man's arms covered her mouth. His other arm squeezed her chest in appreciation.

The man Arisa had attacked wiped his mouth. "Boys, I think we've got a tasty one."

She was thrown to the ground. The grinning man held her arms to the sides and straddled her. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs. Arisa managed another choked scream before someone's hand clamped over her mouth.

Grimy hands clutched her chest. Acrid booze wafted from the man's breath.

_You should have given them hell._

She was sorry to disappoint Shizuo, failing to take his advice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arisa struggled to move any part of her body. It resulted in the filthy hand not silencing her to grope her breast. The hand slid down past her stomach. She resisted the urge to gag at what horrors came next.

A deadly voice intoned, "Hey, dumbass. Move it."

Someone plucked the offensive man right off Arisa. Grabbed the back of the guy's collar and heaved him a few feet to the side.

"Ya wanna die, huh?!" From Arisa's periphery, a blur shot at the cluster of men.

A chorus of yells was followed by sickening pounding of flesh on flesh. Arisa, disoriented, tried to sit up. The best she could do was roll on her side, coughing. Dust kicked up from the scuffle of feet. She squinted in the dim phosphor lamplight at all the moving figures.

The flash of blond hair and a white shirt reassured her.

"Yeah, chump, take advantage of a girl! Over my dead body!" Shizuo drew in his leg and swiped at the ribs of one of the men. He howled when a dull crunch sent him keeling over.

Two of the guys scrambled to sprint away. Shizuo seized a metal garbage can, brought it over his head, and threw it. The clang of metal against two spines resulted in dual cries and the men tumbled to the ground.

The last guy, supposedly the leader, had brandished a green glass bottle in defense.

"A piece of trash isn't going to do you any favors." Shizuo's fists curled.

The leader scoffed. "I've heard of you. I can't wait to cut up that pretty face of yours." He charged at Shizuo, the bottle held above his head.

Shizuo lifted his arm to block the downward swing. He gasped at a low kick connecting to his stomach. Shizuo sprawled facedown onto the pavement.

Arisa pushed herself to sit. She glanced around for something to help Shizuo. Brown beer bottles grouped nearby. She crawled to the bottles and hefted one.

Shizuo bounced up on his feet. The man swung his bottle sideways, almost catching Shizuo across the temple.

Arisa gulped. She was too far away from them. If she tossed it to Shizuo the other guy would hear her. Shizuo's eyes flicked to her, indicating he noticed her.

There was only one way she could think of to give Shizuo an advantage. From her kneeling point, she readied her arm. Shizuo saw this and hopped back as Arisa flung it at the offender.

The bottle careened. Brown glass smashed against the side of the man's head.

"Yes!"

Bad move. The man roared in anger and turned to stomp at her. "Stupid bitch!" His feet aimed straight for Arisa when he skidded. He stared at his empty hand where his weapon was supposed to be.

"Idiots like you have such short attention spans."

The man whirled around at Shizuo and the green beer bottle shattered across his forehead. Shards flew everywhere from the rocking impact. Shizuo smirked as the man slumped to his knees and fell forward. He stopped moving.

Silhouetted from a street light, all Arisa saw and heard was the glare of brightness and Shizuo's heavily breathing form. He pressed a hand to his ribs and shuffled over to her.

"You all right?" He reached out to help her stand.

Her knees wobbled badly, but she pushed away his assistance. She tried to hide her embarrassment with a nod, but a leg stuttered when she uprighted. "Thanks for taking out those idiots." Arisa turned away from Shizuo. If she kept looking at him, she would never leave.

Instead, Arisa went to her fallen handbag. Dusty, but everything inside was there. "Bye."

"Bye." Shizuo's clipped tone matched hers.

She began walking. She could do this. One foot, then the other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Out of this nasty side street and to the main streets. Arisa was glad to get back to civilization. The view of city dwellers mundanely shopping and conversing felt comforting.

Arisa wiped at her clothes. She needed a shower, pronto. Foreign hands on her body made her cringe in disgust.

Arisa cried out when from behind, Shizuo gathered her in his arms. He grunted at the pain to his stomach, but he didn't seem to care.

Her body responded immediately, dipping into his. Shizuo's hold calmed and excited her. She thought Izaya's gestures could replace his. They were the same. Two mouths and arms linked around bodies.

Shizuo's face buried in her shoulder. The heat of his breath matched the hard pounding of his heartbeat.

Arisa tried to pry herself away. He only did her a favor, so why did he confuse her like this? Arisa squirmed to free herself, despite longing to stay.

Shizuo's hoarse baritone rumbled in her ear. "I'm sorry. Arisa, I couldn't get away from you."

Arisa sniffled at a torrent of emotion. He fought for her and experienced pain. What was he doing? What was she doing by leaving?

"I didn't want to hurt you myself, but seeing those guys... God, what am I so fussy about?" Shizuo guided her around to look at him. His deep passion startled her. The lingering gaze and gentle fingers cradling the sides of her face.

She stopped resisting against his embrace. "I couldn't get away from you." Arisa admitted this too, overwhelmed with her mix of swirling emotions. "You're a typhoon and I'm ok with it. Sounds dumb, huh?"

"No." Shizuo sounded incredibly happy. "No, it's the best thing I've ever heard."

Arisa had to ask about what he meant later. "Do you need fixing? Shinra can- ah!"

She exclaimed when Shizuo lifted her. "Wait, what...?" As he began walking, Arisa didn't know where they went.

Shizuo went on for a while, grimacing occasionally. He had some difficulty carrying her with his injuries. A little guilty, she took a page out of Celty's book of tactics and jabbed Shizuo right where he ached to get him to set her down. He shouldn't lift a load like her after being bruised up.

"Ugh!" He responded to the stab at his solar plexus with a lethal glare. He staggered at the pain, but resumed carrying her. He was deadly determined.

Arisa hedged at his unwilling attitude. She supposed if anyone could handle lifting heavy objects while injured, Shizuo was highly qualified. The combination of his warmth and her close proximity to rest her head on his shoulder was very alluring. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shizuo stayed wordless. The assurance in his strides told her.

His shoulder received the companion of her cheek. "Where are we going?"

"My place. Stay with me tonight."

She flushed at his plea, but didn't protest.

* * *

In front of his apartment door, Shizuo set Arisa down. He fetched his keys out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door.

He let her enter, taking in the space. Simple accommodations without much clutter. At least, walking in. The clothes explosions in his bedroom were a whole other matter.

"Want anything to eat?" Shizuo offered as she led the way through his home, peeking into the kitchen en route to his living room.

"Not now." She absently crossed her arms as she glanced around. She was too jittery. Shizuo could see it in the incessant tapping of her fingers.

Arisa's arms suddenly wrapped around Shizuo's torso. He grunted at the unexpected gesture, not knowing what he was supposed to do. When she stilled, her cheek pressed on his chest, Shizuo sighed. She held on tight and wasn't about to release him.

He was simply there, doing nothing, yet Shizuo felt her drawing a sense of calm from him. Her muscles eased.

After a while, Shizuo quietly murmured, "You ok?"

She pulled back, appearing better. "Just needed you for minute."

Shizuo touched her cheek. "You can- I mean, if you want..." The extreme switch from hosting tone to shyness made Arisa turn to Shizuo. His shifty eyes and pink face must have been a sight to behold.

Take it for him to clam up when a woman was in his place. It had been a _very_ long time since a female set foot in here.

Shizuo cleared his throat, attempting to continue past his nerves. "You can clean up in the bathroom. Should make you feel better. I've got soap. I'll lend you a change of clothes. I'll wash your stuff if you want." He rambled on like a babbling moron.

Miraculously, Arisa giggled and Shizuo sensed it was more for his delivery than himself. "I'd like that."

They stood there. Shizuo figured now ought to work well for Arisa to take him up on his offer. "I'll show you to the bathroom."

With Arisa securely in there, Shizuo fetched a clean towel from the hall closet.

Finding something for her to wear proved to be a more difficult issue, as he had to wade through his scattered clothes and miscellaneous household things to reach his closet. Shizuo made do and piled most of his things onto a chair.

He pawed through his meager selection of clothes. Nothing he had fit her. He sighed, eventually yanking out a buttoned shirt.

Backtracking, Shizuo passed her the towel and shirt. "Let me know if you want anything else."

A mischievous gleam sprang in her eyes. "Bubble bath?"

Shizuo's forehead wrinkled. "No way I have the stuff."

"Uh huh." She pretended to sound unconvinced before shutting the door.

Shizuo went straight to the fridge for a drink. He fetched a carton of milk. Its lightness was not encouraging. He checked his rather sad selection of food. Prepared for a guest, he was not.

_Making something for my girl. _The unexpected muse made him smirk. He never figured that phrase would apply to him.

Surveying the remainder of cupboards, Shizuo had enough ingredients to make pasta. Hell, he even had sauce.

He waited for Arisa to finish to find out if she wanted any. He drank the remaining sip from the milk carton.

From inside the bathroom, the blowdryer clicked on. He flopped on his couch, feeling drained. Nothing like an overload of intense thinking and kicking butts in one day to make a guy want to doze.

A couple minutes later, Arisa emerged with an armful of her clothes. He saw the top half of her over the back of the couch.

"Mind if I toss my things in the washer? I saw it in the hall."

"Sure." Shizuo commanded his limbs to get up to help, but he just saw Arisa's arm wave him down.

Despite her consideration for his fatigue, Shizuo sat up anyway when Arisa returned.

Arisa smiled as she rounded the couch to sit next to him. "Thanks for your suggestion. I feel loads better."

Shizuo inwardly cursed when he brazenly stared at Arisa. His shirt hung off her petite frame, reaching almost to her knees. The strangeness of seeing his shirt paired with a set of creamy feminine legs took him a minute to get used to.

She was warm from her bath. Shizuo resisted the urge to plant her with kisses right there like a maniac. He looked away. "Glad to hear it."

"You should, too. You went through more than I did."

He nodded. Damn right he could use a shower. He pointed out the kitchen again in case she was hungry, proudly mentioning his ability to whip together pasta which Arisa didn't mind eating later.

One incredibly refreshing shower later, Shizuo felt like a new man.

Who knew, maybe he was. He cared for someone as much as family, which was a big milestone.

Back in his living room, it was Arisa's chance for a snooze when he saw her laid out.

She opened her eyes when she heard him. "This is a comfy seat. I almost fell asleep."

Arisa curled up those infuriatingly beguiling legs beneath her to make room for him to sit. As he did, she swiveled to lean her chin on his chest.

Her familiar scent of almonds was disappointingly gone. Before he could stop himself, he mumbled, "It's weird you smell like I do."

A short giggle. "So what do you want me to smell like?"

Shizuo curled some of her long hair around his fingertips. "Whatever that sweet stuff you always use."

"Always? Oh, my shampoo. My favorite." Arisa traced his mouth lightly. Nerve endings he didn't know could experience pleasure from such a small touch sparked. His heart hammered.

Arisa stopped moving and watched Shizuo. Her unwavering eyes. He realized he was holding his breath.

She couldn't stop. Her body sunk into his. Her craving mouth feverishly searched for his.

Shizuo moved instantly, his hot tongue sliding rough circles between her lips without pause.

Sparking shivers tickled down his spine. Her limbs shoved Shizuo down hard and she rocked against his pelvis.

He moaned into her mouth, long and low.

Arisa smiled against his lips and lifted hers long enough to murmur, "Call this the start of torturous payback. You ready?"

Shizuo tugged her back down.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Concern was not an emotion Izaya normally experienced for people. Plans, certainly, but for someone the feeling was odd to him.

So when Izaya awoke shortly after dawn and he passed the open door of his guest room to see it empty, he remembered his guest wasn't here last night. He had grown accustomed to expecting the door to be shut as he always did. Not finding Arisa there in her usual spot was almost disappointing in a daily routine type of way.

Izaya contemplated dialing Arisa's cell as he fiddled with the carafe in the kitchen. His dose of caffeine beckoned, that lovely brew of bitter coffee beans.

With a hot mug of coffee in one hand, Izaya sipped the first satisfying gulp before using his free hand to pick up his cell phone from the dining room table where he left it the day before. He thumbed numbers.

Wherever Arisa was, her cell phone began ringing. Once, twice, five times. Izaya kept drinking and wondered if he could reach all the way to ten rings. On the seventh droning ring the sound ceased when the owner clumsily picked up.

Shuffling could be heard before Izaya made out the sleepy mumble: "Mmfmm, hello?"

Surprised, Izaya almost choked on a mouthful of steaming coffee. There were many degrees of fury he heard from Shizuo, but never had the broker's ears met such an unguarded greeting.

Izaya managed to swallow his drink calmly, a surge of delight infusing his body more potently than the strong coffee. Oh, the joys of private caller IDs. In a falsetto voice, Izaya cleared his throat. "Ah, hello. Is this Arisa's phone?"

"Yeah, it is." Shizuo sounded hazy enough to not recognize that he was speaking to his bitter enemy.

Holding back a laugh at his next question, Izaya said smoothly, "Oh, is this Arisa's boyfriend?"

A digestive pause. The buffoon seemed to be contemplating. "Uh, yeah."

Izaya could only imagine how Shizuo's face would contort at finding out he just told his arch enemy he had a girlfriend. "I've heard much about you."

"What have you heard? Nothing horrid, I hope."

Izaya's eyes widened and his grin just kept growing. Shizuo, caring about his reputation? "It could be rumor, but I've gotten the impression that you're a barbarian between the sheets."

"N-No way that's true! We haven't- It's a lie," Shizuo stuttered, tripping over his appeals to not appear like a monster.

Well, the fool was a monster, but only an unreasonable and violent sort. Though with the defiant way Shizuo tried to convince Izaya, perhaps Izaya had to reevaluate his perspective a mite.

"Ah, so I can hear from the source. You are a gentleman, then?"

"Yes, of course." Shizuo's tone dropped to a lower register, of sincerity. "Oh, are you the friend Arisa is staying with? She fell asleep before she could let you know where she was. Sorry, she was with me."

Izaya was astounded. This considerate side of Shizuo was entirely new to Izaya. It was very intriguing and very much like discovering a brand new source of energy. "She was with you all night? Real-ly?"

"I didn't force anything on Arisa, if that's what you're thinking."

"Hmm, and what about Arisa? She's not the raunchy kind, is she?"

"That's rude of you to say. You're her friend." A defensive voice was Shizuo's shield against Izaya's crude question.

The laughter simmering in Izaya's chest boiled over and a high chuckle escaped him. "Oh, Shizu-chan you're so cute."

Muteness reigned on the line. Suddenly realizing what he said, Izaya chewed his bottom lip. He absolutely didn't want to be busted after coming so far in this conversation.

"Y'know," Shizuo finally spoke, suspicion creeping ever so slightly into his voice, "Once she wakes I'll tell her you called. What was your name?"

"I have to go. I'm glad to know nothing happened to Arisa. She'll come home later, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"Great! Goodbye, then, Shizu- Heiwajima." Izaya caught himself before _really_ giving himself away.

He hung up and laid back on the couch. Then his delighted, roaring guffaws filled the room unchecked.

Izaya laughed himself hoarse for a full minute. Shizuo acting so sweet. Shizuo so protective.

With the image of Shizuo in the throes of the emotional state that was love, the most entertaining muse hit Izaya. Yes, yes, what perfect timing.

* * *

Arisa woke to find Shizuo wearing out his carpet as he paced circles around the couch she slept on. His mulling kept Shizuo occupied enough to not notice Arisa's eyes were open whenever he passed in front of her.

She broke him out of his reverie on his next pass. "Do you do this everyday?"

Shizuo's attention caught at last and he sat on the floor next to her head. "Mornin'. I was trying to decide something."

"Morning to you. Have a good sleep?"

"Woke too early." Cue a large yawn.

"What were you deciding?"

"Milk craving. I ran out. I considered slipping out to grab some while you were sleeping, but I didn't want to leave you. If you woke without me in my own place, that'd be rude of me, huh?"

Arisa ruffled his unruly hair. "There is such a thing as the written note."

"I wanted to see how long I could hold out."

Judging by Shizuo's frown, probably not too much longer. Arisa sat up. "Let's get some."

"We can go out for breakfast."

They dressed in day clothes. Arisa shoved her cell phone into her pocket. Laziness made her leave her bag here for now.

Outside, they had chosen to eat first before buying milk, but right before heading into a restaurant, Shizuo covered his face and halted. "I can't do it."

"Hmm?"

"I need milk first. I'll buy it and come back. Grocery store is down the block."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Shizuo began walking a few paces, then turned around and came over. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. He looked smitten, as if he hadn't done that in a long time. "You hold out too. Don't start without me."

Arisa smiled. "Go on. Hurry, hurry."

Shizuo started down the sidewalk. He tossed over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, you got a call from your friend. Call her back."

Her? Arisa fetched her phone and checked the call history.

Private number. The only private number associated with a friend of any sort was Izaya's.

_What the?_ Izaya certainly wasn't female.

Izaya. Arisa's face fell. She meant to call him last night, but fell asleep before she did. Arisa dialed. Was he... worried?

At least she could have the courtesy to tell him where she was.

His phone rang but Izaya didn't pick up. She waited a couple minutes before retrying.

Click. "Hello, hello, Arisa. A sweet morning to you."

"Hi, Izaya. Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner."

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I stayed with a friend yesterday." No point in giving Izaya conversational fodder so early in the day.

"That's good." The noise of traffic and people on Izaya's end must have meant he was outside, too.

"Are you on your way to work?"

"Nope. I'm enjoying my viewing of humans during my refreshing constitutional."

"You sound like we're birds."

"We are, aren't we? All sorts of species in a wonderful assortment of colors and shapes and attitudes. I saw an arguing group of girls discussing about a CD one of them bought. How capricious even at breakfast hours."

"We can be like that."

Izaya hummed a little, likely observing the citizens strolling by him. "Ooh, and here comes a special bird now."

"Don't pick on any children."

"Nev-er. In fact, this robin is not a child. I spy with my little eye, someone interesting."

Arisa didn't doubt that Izaya could nuke the life of a person he didn't know. "Hey, you wreck businessmen. Don't spread your chaos to everyone else."

"Oh, but this one I surely must! I wish you were here to witness me. I'd love the company." Izaya's genial commentary clouded over to a brewing storm. "But I'll settle for Shizuo."

Information rush flooded over Arisa. Izaya's declaration to kill Shizuo. She had completely forgotten how soon it would happen. "Where are you? Where's Shizuo?"

"Shouldn't you know where your lover is? You are with him now. Or not, since he'll be with me in a moment."

Panic flared within her. If Shizuo went away, if Shizuo went away... Arisa squeezed her eyes shut.

"Izaya, don't do this. Don't kill him."

"I was all about it, finishing off that fool as quickly and painlessly as possible. But then I met you. After I did, I became confused." An uncharacteristic perplexity cooled Izaya's tone.

"What do you mean?" If she swayed him to still his murdering ambition, there was hope.

"You showed me pleasure. Real, unbridled desire for one. Oh, you didn't say much about Shizu-chan, but your silence spoke waves about your emotions towards him. When you did report in about him, I loved hearing all about you."

"You didn't want to know anything about Shizuo in the first place?" Reconnaissance, that was what Arisa assumed Izaya wanted.

"Not exactly. Like I told you before, you intrigue me. When you became further involved with him, well, let's say my interest in him renewed."

"So you understand he means a lot to me."

"Indeed. My confusion stemmed from how to end that marsupial's life. Not fast, I realize, but with insurmountable pleasure before his end! Pleasure in knowing you were with me from the beginning. You are too kind to have admitted it to him yet?"

Arisa gritted her teeth.

Izaya happily hummed at her silent confirmation. "The devastation on his face thrills me. Excuse me, I must end this call to meet him."

"Izaya!"

He cut off.

Arisa immediately punched in Shizuo's number. No response.

She shoved her phone into her pocket and stared in the direction Shizuo went.

She started running.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blindingly potent fury was not the mood Shizuo had expected to experience right in the morning. His emotional instability wasn't so much about spotting Izaya, but what he said to set off Shizuo to sprint after him like a bloodhound.

Shizuo forgot about his bottles of milk -dropped the bag of them, poor things- and now was dodging bystanders and heading deeper into Ikebukuro to chase after the idiot Izaya.

Shizuo couldn't forgive Izaya for his biting remark. One sentence. Izaya spoke merely one sentence and ran off.

The comment sniped at Shizuo. The memory grated his brain, urging Shizuo to speed faster.

_Izaya sneered at Shizuo. "Apparently, Arisa Shigemitsu will even put out for a neurotic jerk like you."_

Implying Arisa had no restraint and Shizuo no respect for her. Shizuo wasn't sure which assumption burned him more.

Colors blurred and Shizuo recognized they were in their usual fighting spot, free of people for the most part. "Izaya!" Somehow, Shizuo had snagged a handy short pipe from a pile of construction rubble in his run. He hadn't even registered doing it.

Izaya spun around. Shizuo, armed and ready, blinked in surprise at Izaya's defenseless position. The broker hadn't bothered to whip out his switchblade like he always did.

Instead, Izaya presented him with rambling. "Do you know this world is full of pollution?"

"Shut up! Stay away from Arisa. You don't know anything about her!" The swing of pipe aimed above for Izaya's cranium.

Izaya twirled away from the vertical swing. The bar splintered the concrete. "I don't, do I? I have her name."

"Tell me how you know Arisa."

"That is a funny story. One I absolutely must relay to you. Not too long ago, there was a castle. A majestic, beautiful castle called home." Izaya took out his blade and flicked it open.

"I- I know what I did to her home." Shizuo faltered, his pipe hand jittering once. Then Izaya's unjust words rushed to mind. "Arisa isn't a slut!"

Izaya burst out a short caw. "It really got to you, what I said?" He dove at Shizuo and swiped his knife at his ribs.

Shizuo deflected the metal with his chunk of steel. Sparks spit from the second of contact. "You're wrong about her."

At hearing this, Izaya stilled for a moment. He licked his lips. "Yes, what I say isn't true at all. She's so adorable, isn't she?"

"What?" From the snooty way Izaya spoke, he sounded like he spent much time with her. Shizuo, riding on the presumption, felt the fuel of anger move him again. He thrust the end of the pipe at his ribs, as Izaya tried to.

Izaya flipped back. "A princess lived in her castle, high above atrocities. Away from danger and the whirlwind of you. But then, her castle fell and alone, she wandered."

"What's with the fairy tale?"

"The princess wished for salvation."

"Stop!" A voice, familiar to both of them, turned their heads.

"Here comes the lovely princess!" Deftly, Izaya hopped over to Arisa's side and wrapped his knife arm around her shoulders, his switchblade loosely entwined between his fingers.

Arisa gasped and squirmed. Izaya wrapped his other arm around her, seizing her throat with his deft fingers. "Shh. I'm finishing my story."

Shizuo's nostrils flared at Izaya mishandling Arisa. "Let her go, bastard!"

Izaya, eyes narrowed, rested his chin on Arisa's shoulder. "Don't you want to find out how the princess didn't turn into a pauper?" He trailed the tip of his blade along her collar.

Shizuo's stomach plummeted, already dreading the answer.

_"Oh, is this Arisa's boyfriend?"_

Izaya's maniacal, mirthful laughter rang through the air, slinging pained arrows into Shizuo. "Yes, Shizu-chan, her savior is me."

Shizuo's face froze. "How did it happen?"

Still snickering, Izaya nodded. "Because of you, she went to me. She even has her own room, although she has frequented mine."

Because of Shizuo Heiwajima, Arisa owed her thanks for a new home to Izaya Orihara. Shizuo wanted to brand him scum, the scourge of Ikebukuro, but what Izaya did couldn't be faulted. Arisa needed a home and Izaya delivered. Shizuo had no idea.

Shizuo was about to scream a few more obscenities at Izaya, but didn't get the chance. Arisa lurched out of Izaya's hold with a shove to his arms around her. The blade tip raked a short line across her upper chest.

Izaya was caught by surprise as he stared at her. A strange mixture of shock and remorse flashed in his eyes. Shizuo didn't think those emotions were possible coming from that monster.

"Don't you value your well-being? I might have sliced you in the neck."

Arisa pressed her hand on the seeping cut. "I value not being a hostage."

Izaya said nothing, having no time when Shizuo's pipe slammed in his midsection. Izaya tumbled hard many feet before stopping with a dusty finish.

Shizuo snarled, "Damn you, Izaya! This fight was between us!" To Arisa, Shizuo said, "You need help."

Arisa shook her head, as if doing so made the growing smear of red on her skin and stains all over her hand any less serious.

"Don't be an idiot!" The sharp rebuke came out like a lit fuse. "C'mon, we're going to Shinra's."

Arisa glanced at Izaya, who sat upright with a grunt. He made no attempt to rise. Eyes narrowed at Arisa, his face a mask of blankness, Izaya completely ignored Shizuo's withering glare.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Expediency on Shizuo's part moved him at mach speed to Shinra's place compared to previous visits. Shizuo felt like exploding on the way there. Partly from annoyance, frustration and concern filled him, too. Eagerly, Shizuo almost picked Arisa up just so they could make it to their destination faster.

Shizuo pounded on his friend's front door. Shinra opened it to a huffing Shizuo whose anxiety was going to jump him out of his skin.

Shinra blanched at the duo, beaten up in their respective ways. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

Pushing his way past Shinra -not that Shinra wouldn't let them through- Shizuo guided Arisa to the usual patch-up couch in the living room. Shinra sort of stood in his spot with a half-opened mouth like a gaping fish and looked at Shizuo, door still open with a now empty entryway.

Arisa was mumbling some things about being all right and how barging in wasn't necessary, but Shizuo didn't listen. "Hush. We're here and you're gonna be fine."

Celty had just come out from the bedroom when she saw her and Shinra's unexpected guests. [Are you two hurt badly?]

Shinra came back in from the front door. He saw Arisa bloodied and scraped. He looked concerned at Shizuo, who honestly appeared more battered than Arisa. "You should patch up."

"Damn it, forget me! Help her first!" Shizuo yelled. His hoarse voice shook as he looked down at Arisa and stroked her hair. "When she's ok, I'll go."

Celty stared in awe at her friend. So did Shinra. Shizuo was angry for a person, not at one.

Arisa's face was turning pink at all the attention. "Shinra's right. You and Izaya traded blows before I came along."

Shizuo frowned. "You're bleeding! Blood loss is serious!"

"Says you," Shinra countered, fetching his medical kit. In deference to Shizuo's piercing scowl, Shinra smiled at Arisa. "The big guy does have a point. Ladies first."

Arisa sighed. "All right."

Shinra did an apt job healing her. Her cut wasn't deep.

Shizuo took his turn next for Shinra's tender loving care. No fuss on Shizuo's part when he was the patient. Smash and fix, smash and fix. That was his routine.

Shizuo and Arisa left shortly afterwards. His craving for milk hadn't subsided, so he plunked in some change in a vending machine and got a bottle.

Giggling at a stray thought, Arisa smiled when Shizuo looked over at her.

"We're outside. Let's do something together."

Returning Arisa's offer with a grin of his own, Shizuo nodded.

* * *

Night brought them back to Shizuo's place. Talk of dinner options took place while gazing out the patio windows.

"Have any tea?" She was getting thirsty herself. "Mind if I make some first?"

"You're in luck. Sure, you can make it if you want."

"I'll be back. We'll pick something to eat once I've got tea in me."

Shizuo grunted an affirmative through a partial yawn. "Kettle is in the cabinet next to the stove. Pick a tea from the cabinet next to the fridge."

Arisa went into the kitchen and found a small stash of Japanese and other flavored instant mixes. Minutes later the water boiled and she steeped a teabag into her mug. As she poured liquid, she wondered if Shizuo wanted any. She returned to the living room to ask.

Shizuo dozed, his long legs a cramped tangle his short couch. His arms craved room, too. One hung off the edge and the other stretched out above his head.

Arisa found an extra blanket and walked over to his side. She struggled to unfold the wide thing. Once she grasped the edges, she draped the fabric over Shizuo. The serene expression on his face paused her. Not filled with the rage of fight or the tribulations of inflicting punishment, he seemed almost like an entirely different person asleep.

She chuckled softly at musings of what kind of dreams he'd have. She leaned over and adjusted the blanket before returning to her tea.

Arisa, hovered near his face, took a longer moment to observe Shizuo sedately breathing in and out before she moved to go. He was nicely settled in. Now, should she add honey to her tea-

She yelped when Shizuo's arms looped around her back and pulled her down on his chest.

"H-Hey, let me go, you fool." Her whisper came out sharper than she intended. Being squeezed by him could result in accidental death. Shizuo showed no signs of waking, still slumbering contently as a minute ago.

Her body tensed as she tried to push herself up without jarring him. His superhuman strength, even sleeping, wasn't letting her go easily. But then, Shizuo's hold hadn't tightened any further. Always a good sign. So Arisa relaxed.

"You sleep-grabbing silly man, let me go." Arisa attempted again, but no force was behind her command.

Arisa had to wait for his arms to loosen before she could leave. If she really intended to, that was. Her cheek found his chest and she listened to his heartbeat. It pulsed vibrantly, yet unhurried. She felt the beat thrum against her skin. What a lull the soothing sound was.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The low rumble of Shizuo's question floated over.

Arisa lifted her chin and saw his eyes had partially opened. A fuzziness hazed his expression.

"No. Just your fighting."

Shizuo's stare intensified. "My fighting?"

"It's not what you want to be, right?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"Hey."

Surprised at Shizuo's brevity from this single word, Arisa replied equally quiet, "Something on your mind?"

Nothing was said right away. Shizuo was struggling with what he wanted to tell her. "I... I never told you how sorry I was I wrecked your house. I'll pay for everything, really."

Retraced his shoulder. As terrible as the situation was back then, she realized at least nobody had been fatally injured inside that building. Since then, she had been with people she otherwise would have never met. "Thanks for offering. We'll figure something out. And..." It was her turn to pause. "I'm sorry for attacking you. If you hadn't moved when you did..."

"You had a justified reason. But, thanks."

"You're not mad I stayed at Izaya's without telling you?"

"A little, but if I were you and had a chance for revenge I woulda gone after it." Shizuo's heavy eyelids closed. "With Izaya, I'm a crazy case. My goal of anger management is a long way when it comes to him."

After a stretch of pondering silence, Arisa believed wholeheartedly. "You know what? I think you'll get there."

"Hnh?" Shizuo's slitted eyes fluttered to stay open. "Saw a bear?"

Arisa laughed and shook her head at witnessing him battle so hard between sleep and consciousness. Nothing coherent was coming from him tonight.

She tipped forward and aimed for a quick peck as a goodnight kiss. An action Shizuo wouldn't even register since he was nearly asleep.

Her light press of lips unexpectedly made Shizuo's hands tangle in her hair. His mouth roamed fire on hers. The seconds were heat and wetness. His eyes now were clearly open and clearly smoldering right into hers.

Arisa reminded herself not to underestimate him until he was fully asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I'm delighted you weren't seriously hurt."

This was Izaya's greeting when Arisa stepped through his home's front door. She spent a good part of the day with Shizuo before returning "home".

Arisa looked at Izaya for a long moment, expecting him to laugh. When he didn't, she replied, "Hi. You're still your chipper self."

"Another day of drudgery staring at my monitor is over. Of course I am."

She could relate. Russia Sushi had its slow and boring days. The thought reminded her that she had to head over there soon for her shift. "Today must've been fun for you, fighting right in the morning."

Izaya grinned. "I was exhilarated. Then again, I usually am when faced with dear Shizu-chan." His dark eyes locked onto hers. "Why destroy such a beautiful setup?"

Arisa felt relief when she understood he wasn't going to finish off Shizuo. From the quirky way Izaya kept wiggling his brows at her, Arisa thought maybe he never intended to actually do anything else but fight Shizuo. That the whole threat on his life was a scheme of Izaya's to shake up his daily events.

"You're really something, Izaya."

A prolonged, curious stare was his response. He eventually muttered, "I didn't think you'd become something, myself."

A wistful air in his statement made him sound like he wasn't speaking directly at Arisa, despite his eyesight staring right at her. Arisa didn't understand exactly what he meant, but his expression didn't hold his typical hardness so Arisa assumed he wasn't being a bastard. "Yeah... thanks."

"Mind if I tag along with you when you work tomorrow?"

"Yes I do." Arisa rolled her eyes. She didn't want Izaya to cause hell when she was working.

He could tell what she was thinking since he shook his head at her expression. "Don't worry. I'm gonna chat with Simon and perfect my Russian. It'll be for a couple minutes."

She nodded. It wasn't like she could stop him anyway.

* * *

The next morning rolled around. At Russia Sushi, Shizuo had gotten to Simon first. They chatted as Arisa and Izaya strolled up.

Hell definitely was coming. Arisa inwardly groaned when flames of fury lit up Shizuo's eyes at spotting them.

Arisa pointed a finger right in Shizuo's face. She was going to avert hell right now. "Down, boy. Nobody fights while I'm making money. Got it?"

Shizuo's eyes crossed until she put down her hand. He glared at Izaya, who simply stood there with a toothy grin.

Shizuo glared for a full minute. A vein in his forehead throbbed.

He harrumphed and glanced at Arisa. "I've got to meet Tom. I'll see you later." Shizuo's moody frown changed to a genial smile for her in the span of a blink before he moved away.

She didn't miss it. Neither did Izaya, whose incredulous gaze followed Shizuo's back. Izaya spoke to Simon in rapid-fire Russian which sounded very much like excited gossiping. Arisa went inside the restaurant to change into her uniform.

When she returned they were still conversing. Izaya saw her donned in the loud dress and hat. He nodded in approval despite not caring about her appearance.

Arisa shook her head to herself. She would never understand him.

As she hefted her stack of flyers for another day of promoting, she heard children's laughter. A group of three familiar little boys were back and again were playing their game of pressurizing cola cans.

Luckily, their cans weren't open yet. Arisa took Shizuo's kind of assertive stance and warned them, "Hey, you guys watch where you're opening those cans!"

They looked at her. One of them -the kid Shizuo particularly yelled harshly at last time- grimaced. "Oh, is that scary man around?"

His friend who held the can gasped. "Ooooh, we better be careful! He almost came after us."

Arisa mischievously grinned. "He just left here, y'know. He should be still nearby."

The first boy grabbed the drink from his friend's grasp. "I'll hold onto this and when that guy isn't around we'll open it then! C'mon!" His gang began running away. "Thanks, lady!"

Izaya smirked. "That doofus Shizu-chan knows how to make an impression."

Arisa swatted his arm. "Hey, that doofus is a good person."

"Whatever." Izaya waved a flippant arm and began walking away. "See you later, cutie."

It was another day in Ikebukuro.

* * *

On Shizuo's doorstep, Arisa pressed the button to buzz him. She had a whim to drop in unannounced after her sushi promotions and waitressing for the evening.

The door opened. Shizuo stood there with a preoccupied, but not unpleased look when he recognized her.

When he didn't say anything, Arisa blurted, "Hello. You're busy, right? I knew I should've called."

Shizuo cleared his throat. "Uh, it's fine. Come in. Hi."

He seemed hesitant when Arisa entered, but by the time Shizuo shut the door, almost immediately did he start kissing Arisa.

She felt his excitement and giggled at his enthusiasm. "You sure I'm not interrupting something private?" she managed to say between breaths.

"Just what are you insinuating?" Shizuo chuckled, pulling her closer and nibbling on her earlobe.

"I can't take off my shoes yet and you're so mfmm mphh-" Shizuo sealed her mouth with his again and she chose to happily stay quiet.

One very long greeting smooch later, Shizuo told Arisa to have a seat in the living room while he went into the kitchen.

"Sure." She sat on his couch. The TV's frozen image of a fight was evident of a viewing. The coffee table had a pair of black gloves carelessly tossed across the surface. Magazines and an impressive stack of fighting DVDs decorated the tabletop.

One of them was strangely out of place. A blank case. She picked it up and opened it. A plain disc inside was scrawled in marker with a title: _The Irrepressible Tailor._

She beamed. A drama featuring Yuhei Hanejima as the main actor. Arisa didn't know Shizuo was a fan of his. She loved Yuhei's movies! Shizuo's disc was Yuhei's latest film, It was great and doing exceptionally well in theatres now.

Wait, the movie was still in theatres yet Shizuo owned a copy? Odd. She returned the case.

Arisa idly picked up the gloves to examine. Upon holding them, the material felt unnatural. Not the typical leather or spandex. It felt almost liquidy against her skin as Arisa slipped them on.

The gloves were much too large. Their fingers drooped off the tips of her own fingers. Arisa smiled affectionately. Shizuo's hands were man-size, all right.

"Sorry for the wait." Shizuo came over with a glass of water which he set in front of her on the table.

"How did you get Yuhei's movie so early?" was the first thing to come out of Arisa's mouth.

Shizuo chuckled. "You're a big fan of his?"

Arisa nodded emphatically and grabbed his arm. "Tell meeee!"

His laughter grew louder. "You're such a kid. You can't sit still, huh?"

"When I watch Yuhei's films, no. Now, spill it."

Shizuo sat beside her. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. "He's, um, my brother."

She couldn't be sure how low her mouth hung open.

"Keep this a secret, 'k?" Shizuo tapped her forehead.

"Yeah. Nobody would believe me, anyway!"

As Arisa let that information sink in her memory with a bounce in her seat, Shizuo saw the sagging fabric of her gloved hands and smiled.

"These feel different than normal gloves. Special order?" Arisa flexed her fist.

"You could say that. Celty's specialty. Can I?" Shizuo made as if to take a glove.

She held out her hand. Shizuo leaned over and snagged the glove's fingertips with his teeth. The glove slipped off and Shizuo fitted it onto his own hand.

"Custom-made. Lucky you."

Shizuo trailed gloved fingers down the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. "If you wanted, Celty could make you a custom little black dress."

"Ooh. I like the idea." Arisa kissed Shizuo and breathed in hard. She pushed him down, their limbs pressing closely. "Or is that you? A nice high slit up the side? Seeing what you might touch?"

A quiet groan hummed from the back of his throat. "You're treading thin ice with that idea." Shizuo's dulcet tones made Arisa melt inside. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the depths of her bliss.

"Arisa, can I ask something?"

"Yep."

"You'll want to think about it."

Arisa slowly opened her eyes. Shizuo appeared expectant, so she straightened.

"Sure, what is it?"

Shizuo took in a deep breath. "Do you want to stay with me for a while? My place instead of Izaya's."

Arisa's wide eyes stared at Shizuo.

- THE END -


End file.
